BAEKHYUN IS MINE
by Oktaviani WO
Summary: Baekhyun adalah perempuan yang tidak pernah membenci seseorang di hidupnya, tetapi ketika bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol tiba-tiba dia merasakan bagaimana membenci seseorang apalagi ketika menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Park Chanyeol mencintainya. semua perempuan merasa beruntung ketika di cintai oleh lelaki sesempurna Chanyeol tapi tidak bagi Baekhyun. CHANBAEK/GS/RnR
1. Chapter 1

**BAEKHYUN IS MINE**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Romance**

 **.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING**

* * *

.

Matahari mulai sedikit demi sedikit bergerak ke atas menyaksikan makhluk hidup bertebaran yang akan memulai aktivitasnya hari ini.

terkecuali Byun Baekhyun, gadis berambut lurus sebahu itu memilih duduk di tepi danau yang indah sembari memejamkan mata dan membiarkan hembusan angin yang berlahan-lahan membelai lembut wajah cantiknya.

"Aku benci kau, Park Chanyeol" gumannya.

Seharusnya Baekhyun hari ini pergi kesekolah menuntut ilmu agar dapat memperbaiki kehidupannya dimasa depan daripada harus mengasingkan diri di tempat yang tak jauh dari rumah gubuknya.

Ya! Park Chanyeol lelaki brengsek itu merupakan satu-satunya alasan kenapa Baekhyun tidak bersemangat untuk pergi kesekolah hari ini bahkan mungkin untuk besok dan seterusnya.

Baekhyun merasa sekolah adalah neraka yang berada didunia ini. Hal tersebut bukan tanpa alasan, semua ini dikarenakan perilaku Chanyeol terhadapnya disekolah yang membuat dia harus menanggung segala macam bentuk pembullyan mulai dari ditemukan banyak sampah di dalam lokernya, dikunci dari luar saat dia berada didalam toilet, lalu ada yang sengaja menjulurkan kakinya ketika dia berjalan sehingga dia terjatuh, pemandangan yang sering dapatkan adalah ketika dia berjalan semua mata gadis-gadis menatapnya dengan tajam seperti singa yang siap membunuh mangsanya detik itu juga, hingga sekarang telinganya sudah kebal untuk merekam segala umpatan-umpatan kasar yang ditujukan untuknya.

Kerap kali terlindas di fikiran Baekhyun untuk berhenti dari sekolah ini tetapi Baekhyun menyadari bahwa ketika dia berhenti sekolah ini sama saja membuang mimpi-mimpinya.

Bagaimana tidak? Sekolah ini merupakan sekolah bergengsi dan terbaik di Korea, yang bisa bersekolah di SMA Seoul haruslah sangat jenius atau paling tidak harus berasal dari keluarga terpandang.

Baekhyun bersyukur berhasil menyingkirkan ribuan siswa lain dengan segala macam test yang sangat ketat dilaluinya untuk mendapatkan beasiswa dari sekolah yang sangat idamkan sejak dia duduk dibangku SMP, Baekhyun menyakini dengan bersekolah disana akan memudahkan dia untuk melanjutkan perguruan tinggi negeri dan mudah diterima di perusahaan-perusahaan elite yang ada di Korea.

Sejak Ibu Baekhyun meninggal karena tabrak lari saat itu dirinya kelas 1 SMP lalu kemudian saat kelas 3 SMP ayahnya menyusul meninggalnya untuk selama-lamanya dikarenakan selama beberapa tahun mengalami depresi berat atas kepergian ibunya, tak terhitung berapa kenyataan pahit yang dia hadapkan.

Kini dia hanya tinggal bersama adik perempuannya bernama Kyungsoo yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya.

Kyungsoo adalah harta yang paling berharga yang dia miliki dibandingkan dirinya sendiri, Meskipun lahir pada rahim yang sama tetapi mereka memiliki karakter yang berbeda.

Baekhyun merupakan gadis yang pekerja keras, lemah lembut dan pendiam sedangkan Kyungsoo gadis yang pemberani, ceplas ceplos dan terbuka.

Selain bersekolah Baekhyun juga bekerja paruh waktu di toko bunga milik bibinya untuk menghidupi kebutuhannya serta membiayai sekolah Kyungsoo yang saat ini duduk di Kelas 1 SMA disekolah yang berbeda dengannya.

Minseok sebenarnya tidak ingin Baekhyun bekerja padanya dan suaminya Jongdae juga sudah menyaran Baekhyun untuk tinggal dirumahnya apalagi selama 15 tahun menikah mereka belum memiliki anak tetapi Baekhyun bersikeras untuk hidup mandiri dan tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun.

Alasan Minseok terpaksa menerima Baekhyun bekerja di tokonya agar Baekhyun tidak mencari pekerjaan ditempat lain, Minseok tidak ingin anak dari kakak perempuannya mendapatkan bekerja yang tidak sesuai dengan usia Baekhyun.

Seringkali Minseok sengaja memberikan upah yang lebih kepada Baekhyun karena mereka begitu menyayangi kedua keponakannya.

Baekhyun harus mempertimbangkan banyak hal jika dirinya ingin berhenti sekolah apalagi saat ini dia sudah kelas 3 SMA yang tak lama lagi akan lulus lagipula dia selama ini selalu belajar keras agar mendapatkan peringkat pertama sehingga beasiswanya tidak putus hingga saat ini.

"Eonni, Kenapa kau ada disini dan belum bersiap kesekolah ?" Suara gadis imut bermata bulat itu membuyarkan lamunannya.

Bukan tidak ingin berterus terang dan menutupi sesuatu dari Kyungsoo, Baekhyun tidak ingin Kyungsoo tiba-tiba datang kesekolahnya dengan penuh emosi serta memarahi orang-orang yang mengganggunya termasuk Chanyeol.

"Jangan-jangan eonni...?" Kyungsoo khawati dengan reflek menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening kakaknya.

"Eonni tidak apa-apa, eh.. kenapa mencariku bukankah hari ini kamu dijemput oleh pacarmu?" Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum Kyungsoo menjajari dengan beberapa pertanyaan lalu ia menarik lembut tangan Kyungsoo dari keningnya dan memegangnya erat.

"Ada teman eonni yang menunggu di depan rumah" lanjutnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa dirinya tidak memiliki teman selain Kyungsoo dengan Sehun yang selama enam bulan menjadi pacar adiknya, Baekhyun merasa mereka berbicara seperlunya saja seperti dia bersama gurunya disekolah.

"Aku lupa menanyakan namanya, yang jelas dia begitu tampan, cepat temui pacarmu itu!" Goda Kyungsoo lalu mencubit pinggang kakaknya dan berlari karena Sehun sudah menunggu..

Baekhyun pun penasaran siapa lelaki yang dimaksud oleh Kyungsoo, setelah Sehun dan Kyungsoo berpamitan dengan dirinya.

Dia berjalan menuju rumahnya ketika hendak berjalan mendekati "lelaki" itu, langkah Baekhyun pun terhenti ketika melihat tatapan lelaki tinggi yang bersandar di samping mobil mewahnya itu membuat tubuhnya terkunci, padahal dia ingin berlari menjauh sejauhnya tapi entah kenapa kakinya begitu berat melangkah.

Lelaki itu mengunakan seragam sekolah yang tidak terlihat rapi namun semakin memancarkan aura ketampanannya melangkah mendekat dan menarik garis senyum dari bibir tipisnya.

"Chanyeol, mau apa kau kesini?" Gadis munggil itu menatap tajam Chanyeol yang kini sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Aku hanya ingin pergi kesekolah dengan milikku, apa itu salah?" Chanyeol kembali memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya.

"Aku bukan milikmu, jadi berhentilah mengangguku!" Bentak Baekhyun tiba-tiba nafasnya terengah, dia merasakan setiap aliran darahnya mendidih, perkataan "Miliku" berhasil mendobrak batas kesabaran yang selama ini dia bertahankan berlahan setetes demi setetes air hangat mengalir dipipinya mengingat bahwa lelaki itu penyebab dirinya menjadi seperti mangsa pada singa-singa yang lapar disekolah.

Chanyeol pun terdiam.

Suasana menjadi hening seketika.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**BAEKHYUN IS MINE**

 **.**

 **BY. BYUN VIENNY**

 **.**

 **CHANBAEK / GS**

 **.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK ON**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis berkuncir kuda dengan membawa beberapa buku melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa sepanjang koridor sekolah menuju kelasnya. Seandainya, bus yang dia tumpangi tadi tidak mogok mendadak mungkin dia tidak akan terlambat seperti ini.

Diarah berlawanan tampak seorang lelaki dengan _headphone_ yang hampir menutupi telinganya yang lebar berjalan dengan santai memasukkan kedua telapak tangan pada saku jas seragam sekolah sambil mendengarkan _music_ kesayangannya.

Baekhyun yang sedang tergesa-gesa sehingga tidak terlalu fokus pada sosok didepannya _._

BRUK! Baekhyun tanpa sengaja menabrak Chanyeol sehingga beberapa buku yang dibawanya jatuh berserakan dilantai.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Ujar Baekhyun langsung berjongkok dengan cepat ia mengambil buku-bukunya.

"Maaf." Ulangnya lalu membungkukkan badan, dia sempat sekilas melihat lelaki yang ditabraknya berhubung dia sudah terlambat masuk kelas tanpa menunggu respon dari lelaki itu Baekhyun langsung beranjak pergi.

Chanyeol melepaskan _Headphone_ nya lalu mengantungkan benda berwarna biru gelap itu di lehernya.

"Kenapa gadis cantik itu meninggalkanmu." Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengambil satu buku Baekhyun yang tertinggal.

Saat hampir tiba dikelasnya, Baekhyun baru menyadari kenapa beberapa buku yang dia bawa tidak seberat saat dia turun dari bus.

Baekhyun merasakan firasat buruk.

"ASTAGA!" Baekhyun menepuk keras keningnya.

"Pasti tertinggal disana!" Gumannya lalu tanpa pikir panjang langsung berlari berbalik arah.

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika samar-samar dia mendengar langkah kaki seperti berlari menuju kearahnya.

Benar seperti tebakannya gadis itu kembali lagi.

Chanyeol sengaja berbalik arah berjalan lebih lambat dari sebelumnya.

"Tiga..." Chanyeol mulai menghitung mundur.

"Dua..." Lanjutnya

"Saa..."

"Berhenti!" Suara yang terengah itu mencoba menghentikan langkah Chanyeol

"Satu." Gumannya lalu dia membalikkan tubuhnya yang tinggi itu.

"Itu milikku" Ucap Baekhyun dengan nafas terengah.

Baekhyun sejenak memegang kedua lututnya untuk mengatur nafasnya lalu berlari kecil mendekati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap gadis itu yang rambutnya sudah tidak serapi sebelumnya.

"Itu milikku." Ulang Baekhyun yang kini dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Siapa gadis ini ?" Batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dari ujung kaki hingga tatapannya menepi pada wajah gadis di hadapannya.

Chanyeol merasa wajah Baekhyun baru pertama terekam oleh indera penglihatannya.

"Hello.." Gadis itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Chanyeol.

"Eh, ini bukumu?" Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya.

Gadis itu mengangguk yakin lalu mengambil bukunya yang di pegang Chanyeol.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan." Jerit Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan santai

"Cepat kembalikan!" Baekhyun berusaha mengapai bukunya dari tangan Chanyeol

"Dimana kelasmu?" Tanyanya lagi pandangan matanya tak pernah lepas dari wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah terlambat, cepat kembalikan!" Baekhyun menjinjitkan kedua telapak kakinya mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

"Kenapa jantung ini?" Guman Chanyeol yang merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Apa maumu, HAH?" Suara Baekhyun mulai meninggi.

"Ini mauku." Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengecup bibir merah baekhyun.

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya. Ingin rasanya tangan cantik Baekhyun mendarat di pipi Chanyeol berhubung saat ini sekujur tubuhnya melemas jadi dia hanya bisa mematung ditempat dan mengutuki apa yang Chanyeol lakukan dalam hati.

Melihat Baekhyun yang terdiam maka Chanyeol berlari.

"Tangkap aku kalau kau mau buku ini." Jerit Chanyeol yang sudah jauh beberapa langkah dari Baekhyun.

"BRENGSEK!" Baekhyun tersadar.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa Baekhyun mencoba mengejar langkah kaki Chanyeol namun dia kewalahan karena langkah kaki Chanyeol terlalu lebar untuk di imbangi dengan langkah kakinya.

"Nanti temui aku di kantin atau buku ini aku buang!" Teriak Chanyeol dengan penuh kemenangan saat melihat posisi Baekhyun jauh darinya dengan memegang kedua lutut kembali mencoba mengatur nafas yang tidak teratur.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol hanya berniat mencium kening Baekhyun namun tak disangka Baekhyun melompat tinggi saat Chanyeol hendak mencium keningnya.

.

* * *

 **-BAEKHYUN IS MINE-**

* * *

 **.**

.

Jongin sudah bosan menjawab siswi-siswi dikelasnya yang menanyakan keberadaan Chanyeol yang satu jam setelah bel masuk berbunyi sahabatnya belum menampakan batang hidungnya.

"Kemana brengsek itu ? berani sekali dia membolos tanpa mengajakku." Keluh Jongin dalam hati.

Jongin mencari kontak Chanyeol pada smartphone yang dari tadi dipegangnya.

Saat ini dia leluasa memainkan smartphonenya karena guru yang mengajar kelas mereka sedang di panggil oleh kepala sekolah.

"Dimana kau sekarang ? pergi sendirian tanpa mengajakku, HAH." Ketus Jongin

"Aku disini, Bro." Chanyeol sudah berdiri didepan kelas.

Lalu Jongin menoleh kearah sumber suara yang sangat dia kenal lalu Jongin menutup panggilannya.

Para siswi yang tadi riuh tiba-tiba fokus menatap kagum Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Jongin yang duduk di barisan paling depan.

"Darimana kau?" Jongin kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu menaruh tas dan bukunya di meja dan duduk disebelah Jongin.

"Buku apa ini? Kau dari perpustakaan?" Selidik Jongin membuka isi buku Chanyeol.

"Beraninya kau menyentuh milikku!" Chanyeol langsung merampas buku kimia itu dari tangan Jongin.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi kutu buku ?" Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Gadis-gadis yang mendengar percakapan kedua lelaki tampan itu langsung berkumpul di sudut belakang ruang kelas.

"Wahhh, akhirnya Chanyeol kita memiliki minat belajar." Ujar Yoona kagum diikuti gadis disekelilingnya.

.

.

Perlu diketahui bahwa Park Chanyeol merupakan anak tunggal dari pemilik perusahaan _real estate_ terbesar dan terkenal di Korea.

Chanyeol yang di tinggal pergi oleh ibunya saat dirinya baru saja duduk dikelas satu SMP kini hanya tinggal bersama ayahnya saja.

Chanyeol sangat membenci sosok wanita meninggalkan dirinya yang masih sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang ibu.

Karena Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya yang dimiliki Tn. Park maka Tn. Park selalu memenuhi kebutuhan serta keinginan Chanyeol tanpa kurang sedikitpun.

Tn Park dan Tn Kim yang merupakan ayah Kim Jongin bersahabat sejak mereka menempuh di universitas yang sama.

Tn. Kim merupakan pemilik sekaligus pemimpin yayasan sekolah Shinwa.

Tn. Kim sangat disiplin dan keras dalam mendidik Jongin meskipun Jongin juga merupakan anak tunggal seperti Chanyeol.

Tn. Kim tidak keberatan jika Jongin dan Chanyeol dihukum oleh guru-guru atau bahkan dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya sendiri jika melanggar aturan-aturan yang sudah ditetapkan oleh sekolah dan Tn. Park juga setuju sebab Chanyeol adalah calon pewaris perusahaannya kelak, maka dari itu Chanyeol harus rajin belajar.

Meskipun mengetahui aturan dari orangtuanya Chanyeol dan Jongin tetap saja sering terlambat dan membolos sekolah demi menemani Jongin bertemu dengan gadis-gadis cantik dan sexy.

Dengan ketampanan dan pesona yang dimiliki Chanyeol. Chanyeol dengan mudah bisa memanfaatkan gadis-gadis disekolahnya untuk mengerjakan tugas dan memberikan contekan saat mereka berdua sedang menghadapi ujian kenaikan kelas.

Guru-guru disekolah pun tidak ada yang berani melaporkan sering absennya Chanyeol dan Jongin disekolah karena selain malas berurusan dengan pemilik yayasan yang akan merepotkan lagipula mereka berdua juga sering beralasan di panggil oleh ketua yayasan atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan yayasan yang menyebabkan mereka tidak dapat mengikuti pelajaran di kelas.

Bagi guru-guru yang mengajar dikelas mereka selama nilai mereka sudah sesuai dengan _standart_ yang telah ditetapkan sekolah maka itu sudah cukup dijadikan alasan kuat untuk menaikan mereka ketingkat kelas selanjutnya.

.

* * *

 **-READ AND REVIEW-**

* * *

 **.**

.

Setelah mengantarkan Kyungsoo dikelasnya, Sehun berjalan menuju kekelasnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Tiba-tiba Sehun kaget merasa ada yang meraih lengannya.

"Oppa..." Seorang gadis bergelayut manja di lengannya.

"Lepaskan." Ucap Sehun dingin dan tetap berjalan tanpa menoleh gadis disampingnya.

"Aku tak mau melepaskanmu, aku sangat merindukanmu oppa." Gadis itu justru mempererat dekapannya.

Sehun pun menghentikan langkahnya tanpa memandang gadis disebelahnya.

"Harus berapa kali ku jelaskan, kita sudah berakhir." Sehun berlahan melepaskan tangan gadis itu dari lengannya.

"Berhentilah berbohong! Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku." Mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

"Maaf Luhan, aku sekarang mencintai Kyungsoo." Ucap Sehun tanpa memandang Luhan dihadapannya.

"Bukankah dia yang menyukaimu!." Luhan mulai emosi

"Aku juga menyukainya." Jawab Sehun dingin

"Bohong! Kau jahat!" Luhan memukul dada Sehun dan berlari meninggalkan Sehun.

Mata elang Sehun mengekori punggung Luhan sampai gadis manja itu berlalu di balik dinding.

"Rusa itu pasti menangis lagi." Sehun menghela nafas berat.

Benar saja tebakan Sehun ketika melewati kelas Luhan yang bersampingan dengan kelasnya.

Sehun melihat Luhan sedang terisak dalam pelukan sahabatnya Yixing.

Yixing menyadari ada mata yang sedang memandang mereka lalu melihat ke arah Sehun yang berada di balik kaca jendela.

Sehun memberi isyarat kepada Yixing untuk tidak memberitahukan keberadaannya, gadis berlesung pipi itu mengangguk lalu Sehun pergi menuju kelasnya.

"Apa dia sudah pergi?" Tanya Luhan dalam keadaan terisak.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Yixing kaget ketika Luhan mengetahui keberadaan Sehun.

"Aku sangat mencintainya." Luhan kembali menangis dalam pelukan Yixing.

"Kau harus berhenti menangis Luhan karena sebentar lagi Tn. Yeon Seok masuk." Pinta Yixing

"Biarlah, biar wali kelas kita itu tahu bahwa adik kandungnya menyebabkan aku seperti ini." Ucap Luhan masih terisak sambil mengambil tisu didalam tasnya lalu menghapus air matanya.

.

* * *

 **-TERIMA KASIH MASIH MEMBACA-**

* * *

 **.**

.

Jongin sudah tebiasa mendengar gadis-gadis disekolahnya membicarakan ketampanan Chanyeol terutama di kantin sekolah.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana paras gadis pemilik buku yang kau pegang sepanjang hari ini?" Ujar Jongin saat mereka hendak menikmati santapan makan siang di kantin.

"Apa dia sangat cantik dan sexy ?" Tanya Jongin melahap makanan yang barusan diambilnya.

Chanyeol mengabaikan pertanyaan Jongin, matanya yang bulat itu menyapu seluruh kantin menantikan sosok gadis yang tadi pagi membuat jantungnya bermasalah.

"Kau mau mati kelaparan Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menatap pintu masuk kantin berharap Baekhyun menemuinya.

"Aku jadi penasaran siapa gadis yang membuat kau mengabaikanku hari ini." Lanjut Jongin

"Tutup mulutmu atau ku habisin kau sekarang juga." Jawab Chanyeol

"Uhuk..Uhukk. brengsek kau." Jongin tersedak mendengar jawaban Chanyeol dan bergegas menghabiskan air putih di mejanya.

Chanyeol pun tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

Tawa Chanyeol berhenti ketika ada gadis yang berjalan dengan ragu menuju mejanya.

"Chanyeol." Panggil Gadis berkacamata itu menunduk

"Iya, ada apa ?" Jawab Chanyeol ramah.

"A..ku... Tao tem..an Baekhyun." Tao sangat gugup karena Chanyeol merespon panggilannya.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol dan Jongin beradu pandang.

Seperti biasa, mereka mengira bahwa gadis bernama Tao itu menyampaikan salam dari temannya untuk Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun memintaku untuk mengambil bukunya." Singkat Tao.

Tao menatap buku yang tergeletak di meja makan dengan sigap Chanyeol mengambil buku itu karena siapa tau Tao mengambil bukunya saat dia lengah dan berlari seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan tadi pagi terhadap Baekhyun.

"Suruh dia kesini, berani sekali dia meremehkan perintah seorang Park Chanyeol." Perintah Jongin dengan mengedipkan mata kanannya kearah Chanyeol.

Tao yang dari tadi gugup langsung berlari menemui Baekhyun.

"Nama itu seperti tidak asing." Ucap Jongin sambil mengetuk bibir merahnya dengan jari telunjuk mencoba mengali ingatannya mengenai Baekhyun

"Kau mengenalnya?" Chanyeol penasaran

"Seingatku, aku pernah diminta ayahku mengantarkan surat yang menyatakan bahwa Baekhyun lulus seleksi beasiswa karena seminggu setelah pengumuman kelulusan, sekretaris ayahku mencoba menghubungi gadis itu tetapi nomor handphonenya tidak aktif, ayahku mengira mungkin dia sedang sakit dan handphonenya dicuri, saking baiknya Tn. Kim dia meminta anak satu-satunya ini untuk mengantarkan surat tidak penting seperti itu." Jelas lelaki bertubuh sexy itu.

"Berarti kau tahu rumahnya?" Chanyeol penuh harap.

"Aku meminta supirku untuk mengantarkan surat itu." Singkat Jongin

"Dasar anak brengsek!" Cela Chanyeol menjitak keras kepala Jongin

"Ulangi perkataanmu sekali lagi kalau kau mau mati ditanganku." Ancam Jongin

Jongin ingin sekali mendaratkan kepalan tangannya di kepala Chanyeol tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti.

"Tao, ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol langsung menoleh kearah gadis berkacamata itu.

"Baekhyun... bilang dia.. ti..dak mau ke...sini." Tao gugup karena baru pertama kali dia bisa melihat Chanyeol lelaki terpopuler disekolah dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Apa? Berani sekali dia mengabaikan perintahku, suruh dia kesini sekarang juga atau beasiswanya aku hapuskan detik ini juga! Katakan itu padanya sekarang!" Ancam Jongin.

Tao pun hendak berlari namun ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Oke. Kalau dia tidak mau kesini biarkan aku yang menemuinya." Chanyeol beranjak pergi.

Tao terdiam melihat Chanyeol berdiri didekatnya.

"Ayoo, buruan Tao, tunjukan dimana kelasmu?" Ajak Chanyeol ramah.

Mereka meninggalkan Jongin yang mengangga.

.

Melihat Chanyeol dari balik kaca jendela berjalan menuju kelasnya, Jessica CS dan teman sekelas Baekhyun lainnya mendadak riuh.

"Sayang, apa kau mencariku?" Jessica langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menghadang Chanyeol yang berdiri di pintu kelasnya.

"Minggir." Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya.

"OMO!" Jessica menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya.

Jessica begitu terpesona dengan kedipan yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol, Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan terlihat rona merah telah singgah di pipinya.

Namun, tatapan kagum Jessica berubah menjadi tajam ketika melihat Chanyeol duduk diatas meja Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang serius membaca buku, mendongakkan kepala.

Dia menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol namun Baekhyun malas untuk menanggapi lelaki yang tadi pagi berani mencium bibirnya.

"Sepertinya kau memang tidak menginginkan buku ini." Ujar Chanyeol ramah.

Baekhyun pura-pura tidak mendengarkan suara berat lelaki didepannya, atensinya tetap pada buku yang dia baca.

"kalau begitu ku buang saja" Remeh Chanyeol lalu berdiri dan beranjak pergi.

Menyadari Chanyeol menghilang dari kelasnya. Baekhyun menutup buku yang barusan dia baca dan meletakan buku itu di mejanya dengan kasar dan bergegas mencari jejak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun takut jika ancaman Chanyeol benar-benar terjadi.

Chanyeol menyadari Baekhyun dibelakangnya, dia langsung mempercepat langkahnya.

"Brengsek!" Kesal Baekhyun berusaha mengikuti jejak kaki Chanyeol.

Saat Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang dia sangat terkejut karena Baekhyun sedang berlari dan jaraknya hampir di gapai gadis mungil itu.

Chanyeol langsung berlari sebuah senyuman merekah pada bibir tipisnya mengiringi langkah kakinya.

Semua siswi melihat kejadian itu bertanya-tanya, siapa nama gadis yang berusaha mengejar jejak kaki Chanyeol.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di aula sekolah yang saat ini tidak ada seorang pun didalamnya kecuali mereka berdua.

"Ternyata kau membutuhkan buku ini." Suara Chanyeol yang terengah mengema seisi ruangan Aula lalu dia mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang memegang lutut dengan kedua tangannya.

"Cepat kembalikan." Pasrah Baekhyun dengan nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

Baekhyun mencoba mengambil bukunya dari tangan Chanyeol dengan cepat Chanyeol menyembunyikan buku itu dibalik punggungnya.

Baekhyun masih mencoba meraih bukunya tapi gerakan Chanyeol semakin cepat.

"Ku mohon, kembalikan buku itu karena ada tugas yang harus aku kerjakan malam ini dari buku itu." Baekhyun memelas karena dia sudah menyerah melawan tenaga Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun maju satu langkah mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

Sepasang bola mata mereka pun beradu pandang, Baekhyun pun semakin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka lalu menjinjitkan kedua telapak kakinya dan dengan spontan Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

BRAK! Buku yang ada di balik punggung Chanyeol terjatuh.

Chanyeol mematung seketika.

Mengetahui rencananya berhasil Baekhyun langsung menunduk mengambil bukunya dan berlari kencang meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memegang dadanya dan merasakan bahwa sebentar lagi jantungnya akan meledak.

Dari dada berlahan-lahan tangan Chanyeol mendaki menuju bibirnya.

Chanyeol memegang bibirnya lalu menarik sebuah senyuman memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

"Detik ini, Baekhyun adalah milikku." Guman Chanyeol.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hello Guys,**

 **Flashback masih berlanjut lohh.**

 **.**

( **RE REVIEW** ) Tenang aja **Parkobyunxo** uri cabe di ff ini karakternya memang lembut tapi bukan berarti dia rela di kerjain, buktinya Chanyeol malah kekelasnya hiihiihi.

 **.**

Baekhyun is Mine merupakan hasil karya tulisan Okta pertama kali setelah 7 tahun vakum dari dunia tulis-menulis jadi maaf jika typo's bertebar manja atau ada kata yang tidak sesuai di FF ini hihihi.

.

Terima Kasih,

Untuk yang membaca,mereview,follow dan favorite FF ini karena itu merupakan semangat bagi Okta untuk semangat meneruskan ff ini

* * *

Yuukk, kenal dekat dengan Okta dengan Follow IG Okta di oktaviani_wongkin


	3. Chapter 3

**BYUN VIENNY**

 **.**

 **PRESENT**

 **.**

 **BAEKHYUN IS MINE**

 **.**

 **CHANBAEK GS**

 **.**

 **ROMANCE/DRAMA**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Lanjutan... FLASHBACK ON**  
_

* * *

.

 _Tiga hari kemudian..._

Baru saja Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki menginjak koridor sekolahnya, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat beberapa siswa berebut untuk melihat isi didalam papan informasi gantung yang melekat pada dinding dengan list almanium yang tertutup kaca.

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang sekarang menjadi perhatian dari siswa sekolahnya.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat samar-samar dia mendengar namanya disebut diantara kerumunan siswa tersebut.

Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres! Baekhyun berlari kecil mendekati papan informasi tersebut.

Baekhyun dengan tubuh mungilnya berusaha menerobos kerumunan dan berharap tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Gadis bertubuh tambun menoleh kebelakang ketika dia merasa terganggu dengan gadis dibelakang yang sedari tadi mendorong-dorong tubuhnya.

"Wajah gadis ini seperti tidak asing." Gumannya sesaat sebelum berfokus kembali dengan isi di papan pengumuman didepannya.

Matanya membulat ketika mengetahui bahwa wajah gadis yang ada di foto itu sama persis dengan gadis dibelakangnya

"Kau...Baekhyun." Gadis bertubuh tambun itu terbata-bata karena kaget.

Sontak beberapa siswa yang mengelilingi papan informasi itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Baekhyun kaget.

"Oh jadi kau Baekhyun?" Mereka serentak mendelik tajam Baekhyun dari ujung kaki sampai kepuncak kepala untuk memastikan sesempurna apa gadis dihadapan mereka yang berani mencium seorang Park Chanyeol.

Tatapan sinis siswa itu menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai pusat perhatian justru membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman dan gelisah.

Ini pasti ada yang tidak beres! kali ini dengan mudah dia menerobos kerumunan karena beberapa siswa yang tadi menghalanginya kini melonggarkan jarak untuk mempermudah langkahnya.

Dia membelalakan mata sipitnya ketika melihat foto dirinya yang sedang mengecup bibir Chanyeol apalagi pada atas foto itu bertuliskan "Baekhyun berani mencium Chanyeol" sontak membuat sekujur tubuhnya melemas.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Tanya Baekhyun frustasi kepada orang disekelilingnya.

Bukannya merespon pertanyaan Baekhyun mereka malah mendengus kesal dan serempak meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini!" Baekhyun dengan cemas berulang kali memukul keras kaca tersebut, berharap adanya mukjizat kaca itu terbuka agar dia dapat segera merobek foto yang membuatnya ingin bunuh diri detik ini juga!

Baekhyun yang terlalu fokus dengan benda didepannya tidak menyadari jika ada seorang gadis bertubuh kurus tinggi diiringi kedua genknya berjalan menghampirinya.

"Beraninya kau mendekati Park Chanyeol, kau mau cari mati dengan ku." Sumber dari suara Yoona yang berada disampingnya membuat perhatian Baekhyun teralih.

"Apa kalian yang melakukan ini kepadaku?" Tuduh Baekhyun dengan menatap tajam Yoona.

Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun membuat Yoona menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Berani sekali kau menuduhku, apa kau punya bukti?!" Bentak Yoona

"Akhh..Lepaskan.." Baekhyun meronta berusaha melepaskan tangan Yoona yang mencengkram keras rambutnya bukannya melonggarkan cengkramannya, gadis berkulit putih itu langsung membenturkan kepala Baekhyun pada kaca mading dibelakangnya.

"Itu akibatnya kalau kau berani melawanku!" Gertak Yoona lalu meninggal Baekhyun yang meringis kesakitan.

"Akhh..." Baekhyun meringis kesakitan mengelus kepalanya.

Baekhyun berusaha menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh karena dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah dimata orang yang berusaha menginjak harga dirinya.

Baekhyun sejenak merapikan rambut dengan jari-jarinya lalu berjalan menuju lokernya, sepanjang perjalanan semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, Baekhyun pura-pura tidak menyadari dan tetap berjalan acuh sembari berusaha melupakan kejadian yang dia alami agar air matanya tidak jatuh.

"Hai Tao," Sapa Baekhyun ramah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa ketika telah sampai pada lokernya.

"Haii Baekhyun." balas gadis berkacamata disampingnya tak kalah ramah.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini Baekhyun?" Tanya Tao seraya menutup lokernya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu?" Baekhyun berusaha membohongi Tao dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Aku juga baik-baik saja, aku duluannya." Pamit Tao menepuk pundak Baekhyun dibalas dengan anggukan Baekhyun.

"APA LAGI INI!" Keluh Baekhyun membuat Tao langsung berbalik arah dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Tanya Tao kaget melihat sampah-sampah berserakan didalam loker Baekhyun.

"Mereka sungguh menjijikan dasar pengecut!" Umpat Baekhyun lalu menyingkirkan sampah yang ada didalam loker membuangnya disegala arah.

"Ini pasti perbuatan Jessica atau Yoona." Tuduh Tao sambil membantu membersihkan loker Baekhyun.

"Semua ini karena Park Chanyeol!" Batin Baekhyun karena Baekhyun merasa bahwa seluruh masalah yang terjadi padanya karena Chanyeol. Yah! Andai saja waktu itu dia tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan lelaki itu tidak usil mengambil bukunya mungkin dia bisa bersekolah dengan tenang meskipun hanya berteman dengan Tao.

.

.

* * *

 **-BAEKHYUN IS MINE-**

* * *

.

"Jongiiinnn.. Bangunnnn..." Teriak Chanyeol mengoyangkan tubuh Jongin yang masih terlelap di balik selimutnya.

Jongin sejenak meliukan tubuhnya lalu kembali menarik selimut menutupi puncak kepalanya.

Melihat sahabatnya tidak kunjung membuka mata, akhirnya Chanyeol berinisiatif duduk sebelah Jongin lalu menerjang sahabatnya dengan kasar sehingga Jongin langsung jatuh di lantai.

Jongin yang kaget dengan serangan Chanyeol langsung membelalakan mata dan berdiri siap memukul orang yang berani menganggu tidurnya.

"BRENGSEK!" Tanpa pikir panjang Jongin memukul keras kepala Chanyeol dengan bantal guling kesayangan.

"Aduh...!" Chanyeol meringgis kesakitan memegang kepalanya.

"Kau mau aku mati karena serangan jantung, HAH!" Ucap Jongin dengan nada tinggi lalu mengambil selimut yang tergeletak dilantai untuk melanjutkan tidur pada sofa empuk yang terletak disamping ranjangnya.

"Jongin" Panggil Chanyeol yang masih duduk diatas ranjang Jongin.

Jongin langsung membalikkan badannya dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Bukankah aku berkencan dengan Hyeri siang nanti?" Jongin mengeryitkan alisnya

"Emang aku bilang kalau kita akan membolos lagi?" Sahut Chanyeol.

"Aku sangat malas kesekolah hari ini dan aku ingin tidur sepanjang hari, OKE." Jongin menekankan kata terakhirnya seolah ingin menunjukkan kepada sahabatnya bahwa dia tidak ingin pergi kesekolah lalu kembali menarik selimut menutupi kepalanya.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku pergi sendirian." Chanyeol turun dari ranjang Jongin.

"Jadi kau mulai mengabaikan sahabatmu ini, Okehh." lanjut Chanyeol mengambil kunci mobilnya lalu beranjak pergi.

.

.

"Harusnya aku mengubah password apartemenku!" Jongin menutup kasar pintu mobilnya sesaat mereka sampai tempat parkir sekolah.

"Aku sudah menekan bel puluhan kali tetapi kau tidak membukakan pintu, aku sangat khawatir siapa tau kau dibunuh pacarmu karena ketahuan bercumbu dengan pacarmu yang lain." Ucap Chanyeol terkekeh sambil menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Lain kali aku akan membalaskan perbuatanmu yang membangunkanku dengan tidak beretika." Ucapnya masam.

"Oke ku tunggu." Tantang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tahu bahwa Jongin tidak mungkin bangun lebih pagi darinya, kebiasaan Jongin adalah kalau sudah bertemu dengan bantal dan ranjangnya dia langsung berubah menjadi beruang yang berhibernasi pada musim dingin.

"Kau membatalkan kencanku hari ini." Jongin memasang ekspresi masam ketika mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri koridor.

"jangan-jangan karena gadis bernama Baekyun itu." Selidik Jongin.

"Kau sangat peka Jongin." Chanyeol tersenyum mengedipkan matanya

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Entahlah, kau pernah merasakan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini?"

"Aku berharap tidak pernah merasakan apa yang kau rasakan."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Jongin."

Langkah kaki ringan Chanyeol dan Jongin berjalan menyelusuri koridor sekolah terhenti katika ada sosok lelaki yang menatap lurus kearah mereka.

"Chanyeol." Panggil Kris yang berdiri berseberangan mereka.

"Ada apa Kris?" Balas Chanyeol ramah sejenak menghentikan percakapannya dengan Jongin.

"Kau lihat ini!" Kris mengerahkan jari telunjuk kearah benda di sampingnya.

"Emangnya ada disana?" Chanyeol bertanya pelan kepada Jongin.

"Entah." Jongin mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Jongin dan Chanyeol dengan santai mendekati mading tersebut.

Sama seperti Baekhyun, ekspresi Chanyeol yang teduh berubah menjadi sangat menyeramkan ketika melihat foto dirinya berada didalam kaca papan informasi otomatis membuatnya menjadi konsumsi publik.

"SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI?!" Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan meminta kunci mading ini dengan Yoona." Jongin langsung berlari menuju kelasnya mencari Yoona.

"Aku tidak menyangka selerahmu serendah ini." Remeh Kris ketika Jongin telah jauh dari jangkauan matanya dengan tatapan angkuh.

"Kau tidak perlu mencampuri segala kehidupanku!" Tegas Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun sama seperti ibumu sama-sama seperti debu yang mengotori keluarga Park jika gadis itu mendekatimu lagi. Aku akan membuatnya menderita!" Kris menegaskan kalimat terakhirnya.

"ULANGI PERKATAANMU SEKALI LAGI!" Rahang Chanyeol mengeras, dia marah ketika indera pendengarannya menangkap suara Kris yang mengatakan "Aku akan membuatnya menderita" kalimat sepupunya itu seperti belati-belati tajam yang akan menghujam jantungnya.

Chanyeol menutup matanya sejenak untuk merendam tumpukan amarahnya namun perkataan Kris sudah berhasil meruntuhkan batas kesabaran yang telah dia pertahankan.

"KAU TULI? ULANGI PERKATAANMU SEKALI LAGI?!" Bentak Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam penuh amarah.

Kris pun tersendak dan mundur selangkah ketika Chanyeol memajukan langkahnya.

"Chanyeol.." Suara Jongin berhasil mengalihkan atensi perhatian Chanyeol kepada kris.

Ketika Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya, tanpa pikir panjang Kris mengunakan kesempatan itu untuk berlari sebelum Chanyeol membunuhnya.

"Kuncinya hilang." Ujar Jongin dengan nafas terengah lalu berlari kecil mendekati sahabatnya.

BRAK! Suara pecahan kaca terdengar mengema seisi koridor, Chanyeol memukul keras kaca tersebut dengan tangannya sekaligus bentuk pelampiasan segala kekesalan dan amarahnya terhadap Kris dan orang yang berani mencari masalah dengannya.

Jongin membulatkan matanya dia sangat terkejut dengan perubahan emosi dari sahabatnya

Serpihan kaca berhasil menembus tangan Chanyeol, setetes demi setetes darah mengalir melewati disela-sela jarinya.

.

.

* * *

 **-FLASHBACK ON-**

* * *

.

Saat jam pelajaran berlangsung, Baekhyun tidak fokus dengan materi pelajaran yang sedang dipaparkan oleh gurunya.

Karena suara-suara seperti berbisik sangat menggangu konsentrasinya apalagi ketika dia mengetahui bahwa dirinya lah yang sedang diperbincangkan.

"Harusnya dia sadar siapa dia dan siapa Chanyeol." Bisik gadis yang duduk di belakang Baekhyun.

"Dia tidak apa-apanya dibandingkan Yoona dan Jessica kedua gadis terpopuler disekolah ini."

Baekhyun berusaha pura-pura tidak mendengar kalimat yang begitu menyayat hatinya. Sesekali dia menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya berlahan mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Kalau saja dia bukan penerima beasiswa, dia akan merobek mulut-mulut gadis yang telah membicarakannya.

"Kau sebagai cowok bagaimana tanggapanmu ketika gadis menciummu duluan." Jessica mencolek lelaki yang duduk disampingnya.

"Bagiku dia seperti jalang." Celetuk Lelaki yang duduk disudut belakang bersama Jessica tertawa diikuti beberapa siswa yang duduk di dekat mereka.

"Seperti jalang?" Baekhyun membatin, entah kenapa kalimat itu sudah membuat hatinya hancur, dia memang sering menerima berbagai macam bentuk hinaan dari orang disekelilingnya tetapi kata "Jalang" itu sudah menginjak harga dirinya sebagai seorang wanita.

"Permisi Pak." Ujar Baekhyun sudah tak tahan lagi seraya berdiri

Baekhyun melangkah keluar setelah lelaki paruh baya itu mengganguk pelan.

"Tao..." Panggil Jessica

"Apa?" Sahut Tao menoleh kebelakang

"Kemana dia?" Tanya Jessica

"Toilet." Jawab Tao singkat

.

.

"Berani sekali kau merusak fasilitas sekolah milik Tn. Kim." Omel Jongin sambil merekatkan plester pada kain kasa yang menyelimuti seluruh punggung tangan kiri Chanyeol.

"Apa kau mencurigai seseorang Jong?." Tanya Chanyeol duduk disamping ranjang uks.

"Aku belum mencurigai siapapun." Jawab Jongin santai.

"Kita harus cepat menyelesaikan masalah ini." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Benar.. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat pelakunya." Jongin tersenyum kecil seraya berbaring di ranjang Chanyeol.

"Kunci tersebut 1 terdapat diruang guru, ketua osis dan anak-anak pengelola mading lalu kunci yang tadi hilang itu milik Yoona." Jelas Jongin lalu mengambil ponsel dari sakunya.

"Hmm... apa Yoona pelakunya?" Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang.

"Entahlah, kita tidak punya bukti, Chan." Jongin membalas tatapan Chanyeol sebelum kembali sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

"Apa Baekhyun sudah mengetahui hal ini?." lirih Chanyeol melempar pandangannya kedepan dinding UKS sekolahnya yang berwarna putih.

.

.

Ternyata gadis yang barusan disebut Chanyeol kini sedang duduk diatas _Closet_ dan menarik selembar demi selembar tisu yang berada disampingnya.

"Semua ini karena Park Chanyeol!" Umpat Baekhyun disela-sela isak tangisannya.

"Pantas kalian menyukai Chanyeol karena kalian sama-sama brengsek!" Baekhyun kembali mengambil tisu disampingnya.

"Dasar bodoh kenapa kau menciumnya." Baekhyun memukul-mukul kepalanya saat adegan dirinya yang mencium Chanyeol terlintas dalam ingatannya.

"Kau harus kuat Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah menghapus airmatanya, Baekhyun melirik arloji ditangan kirinya.

"30 menit sudah cukup kau meratapi diri." Batin Baekhyun seraya berdiri merapikan rambut dan seragam sekolahnya.

Dengan ringan Baekhyun membuka pintu toiletnya, alangkah kagetnya Baekhyun ternyata pintu itu tidak dapat dibuka.

" TOLONGG!" Baekhyun panik memukul-mukul pintu toiletnya namun tidak ada jawaban dari luar Baekhyun langsung berdiri diatas _closet_ yang dari tadi dia duduki "TOLONG...TOLONG." Jerit Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya keatas agar suaranya terdengar seisi toilet.

Jongin dan Chanyeol melangkah beriringan menuju kelas mereka terkadang terdengar gelak tawa disela-sela percakapan mereka.

"Untung tadi tidak ada orang yang menyaksikan perbuatanmu." Ucap Jongin

"Kau tau apa yang terjadi jika Tn. Kim mengetahui kau merusak fasilitas sekolahnya" Lanjut Jongin

"Tn Kim akan datang kesekolah detik itu juga dan membunuh kita." Sahut Chanyeol diiringi tawa kecil dari bibirnya.

"Tn Park akan meninggalkan _meeting_ nya lalu meluncur kesekolah untuk membakar kita hidup-hidup" Timpal Jongin dan mereka selalu tertawa terbahak-bahak jika membahas mengenai Tn. Kim dan Tn. Park.

"TOLONG!" Baekhyun berteriak mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya kembali memukul-mukul pintu.

"Kau mendengar sesuatu?" Tanya Jongin sesaat tawa mereka mereda.

Langkah mereka pun terhenti lalu memasang telinga untuk menangkap suara yang telah mengubah perhatian mereka.

"Tolong." Suara Baekhyun mulai melemah, cairan hangat kembali menetes membasahi pipinya.

Chanyeol pun tersentak kaget, dia mengenali suara lirih itu.

"BAEKHYUN!" Jerit Chanyeol.

"DIMANA KAU?!" Chanyeol mulai panik

Baekhyun sedikit lega mendengar ada yang meresponnya, gadis itu kembali menginjak _closet_ dengan mengumpulkan sisa tenaga yang dia miliki "Tolong." Teriaknya.

"Toilet." Tangkap Chanyeol langsung berlari.

"Dimana kau?" Chanyeol membuka beberapa pintu toilet yang tertutup.

"Aku disini." Sahut Baekhyun kembali memukul-mukul pintu toilet agar orang yang diluar sana mengetahui keberadaan.

"Baekhyun!" Panggil Chanyeol dengan nada panik berusaha mendobrak pintu berwarna coklat tua itu.

"Baekhyun tenang, aku akan mengambil kunci duplikatnya." Jerit Jongin tanpa pikir panjang langsung berlari mencari kunci pintu yang mengurung Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun mundur! Aku akan mendobrak pintu ini." Suara khawatir Chanyeol terdengar dibalik pintu.

Baekhyun segera menjauhi pintu dengan kembali menginjak closetnya.

"Sudah." Jawab Baekhyun terisak.

Chanyeol mencoba menerjang dan menghempaskan tubuhnya berkali-kali dengan sekuat tenaga untuk membuka pintu tersebut sesaat luka pada tangan kirinya tidak terasa. Sangat sulit untuk membuka pintu tebal tersebut meskipun keringat mulai merembes seragam sekolahnya dia pantang menyerah untuk mendobrak pintu yang membatasi dirinya dan Baekhyun..

Sampai pada akhirnya, BRAK! Akhirnya pintu itu terbuka setelah tenaganya hampir habis.

Chanyeol terengah langsung berjalan cepat dan menarik keluar Baekhyun yang mematung dan mengikat gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun tidak percaya bahwa yang menolongnya adalah Park Chanyeol lelaki yang baru saja dia cela.

"Syukurlah, kau tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang memeluk erat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak membalas pelukan dan tidak juga melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol. Entah kenapa sekarang Baekhyun merasa logika dan perasaannya tidak sinkron.

Dimana logikanya ingin segera melepaskan pelukan lelaki yang baru dia cela namun aroma maskulin dan kehangatan yang ditawarkan oleh tubuh Chanyeol meruntuhkan rasa panik yang baru saja dia alami dan kini cuma ada rasa tenang dan nyaman. Dalam hati Baekhyun ini berlama-lama merasakan kenyamanan dalam dekapan lelaki yang diincar oleh semua kaum hawa.

Baekhyun sejenak memejamkan mata menikmati suara debaran jantung Chanyeol yang berdetak cepat.

"Chanyeol." Panggil Jongin dengan nafas terengah sambil menunjukkan kunci duplikat yang dibawanya.

Baekhyun sadar langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Berani sekali kau memelukku!" Ketus Baekhyun menatap sinis Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan Jongin terdiam ketika mengetahui reaksi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan membelakangi Chanyeol dan menabrak bahu Jongin yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu keluar toilet.

Jongin yang menerima serangan fisik dari Baekhyun berprasangka kalau Baekhyun sedang menantangnya.

"Apa penerima beasiswa sepertimu hanya belajar mengejar nilai akademik tanpa belajar beretika." Ucap Jongin memandang dengan tatapan lurus kedepan tanpa melihat Baekhyun.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti dan memutar lehernya kebelakang.

"Harusnya kau mengucapkan itu pada temanmu." Sahut Baekhyun lalu kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

Jongin membalikkan badannya menatap tajam punggung Baekhyun.

"Apa berat bagimu mengucapkan terima kasih?" Jongin tak mau kalah.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Jongin

"Apa kau mengemis ucapan terima kasih?" Baekhyun mengeryitkan kedua alisnya,

"Okeh! Ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku membantumu jika nanti kau, adikmu atau keluargamu dalam bahaya, aku tidak akan mengulurkan bantuan! pegang ucapanku." Jongin menetap pada kalimat terakhirnya.

"Aku dan adikku tidak akan pernah meminta bantuanmu." Jawab Baekhyun lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Maafkan aku Jongin." Guman Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak ingin Chanyeol menyadari debaran jantungnya dengan cepat dia melepaskan pelukan dan berlari menghindari Chanyeol sehingga dia tidak sengaja menabrak Jongin segala perkataan Baekhyun kepada Jongin sebenarnya pelampiasan dari semua kekesalannya terhadap Chanyeol, ya! Semua kata-kata itu ditujukan untuk Chanyeol bukan Jongin.

Jongin mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan hendak mengejar Baekhyun namun langkahnya ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun kau bodoh!" Gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati menyesali segala perkataannya melangkah gelisah menuju kelasnya.

"Sudahlah, Ayo kita kekelas." Chanyeol merangkul pundak sahabatnya.

"Sebaiknya kau melupakan gadis yang tidak tahu berterima kasih itu" Kesal Jongin

"Tapi aku makin menyukainya." Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengedipkan mata

"Semakin kau menyukainya maka kau juga akan banyak merusak fasilitas Tn. Kim." Jongin mengdengus kesal melepaskan rangkulan Chanyeol berjalan mendahului Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

.

.

* * *

 **-BAEKHYUN IS MINE CH 3-**

* * *

 **.**

Bel bertanda pelajaran berakhir pun telah berbunyi, seluruh siswa serempak berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Lulu, Kau lihat itu?" Yixing menunjuk Sehun yang sedang duduk diatas motor sambil memainkan ponselnya sesaat mereka menuju keluar gerbang sekolah.

Senyuman Luhan langsung merekah dan berlari kecil mendekati Sehun yang berada di depan gerbang.

Yixing yang melihat reaksi sahabatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Oppaa." Panggil Luhan manja langsung duduk dibelakang Sehun

Sehun kaget tiba-tiba Luhan memeluknya dari belakang langsung berusaha mengimbangi motornya agar tidak jatuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan." Sehun mendelik kaget.

"Kenapa kau berubah seperti ini?" Lirih Luhan cemberut.

"Lu." Sehun memegang tangan gadis bermata rusa itu berusaha melepaskan pelukan yang membuat nafasnya sesak.

"Aku tidak mau." Rengek Luhan malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Gak enak nanti dilihat Kyungsoo." Sehun mengeluarkan ucapan andalannya yang merupakan kelemahan Luhan.

"Bohong! Kau bohong! Kyungsoo kan ada rapat tim basket." Ucap Luhan dengan nada manjanya.

"Oppa, Pak Yeon Seok lembur hari ini jadi kau tidak punya alasan menolak untuk mengantarkanku pulang!"

"Kau tau dari mana?" Sehun menoleh kebelakang.

"Kakak ipar yang bilang denganku, kalu gak percaya tanya Yixing." Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sehun mengehembuskan nafas dengan kasar.

"Berani sekali hyung kerjasama dengan Lulu!" Batin Sehun.

Dengan berat hati akhirnya Sehun menstarter motornya karena Sehun tidak ingin Luhan menangis seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan permen lalu membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian akibat menolak pinta gadis yang paling kekanak-kanakan dimata Sehun.

Namun Sehun kembali mematikan motornya saat melihat dari kaca spionnya sebuah mobil yang sangat dia kenali menuju kearahnya.

"Oppa kenapa dimatikan..?" Tanya Luhan menaruh dagunya di bahu lebar Sehun.

Sebelum Sehun menjawab petanyaannya, Luhan sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

Mobil itu berhenti dan seorang lelaki keluar dari mobil mewahnya berwarna merah "Lulu, apa yang kau lakukan!" Kris langsung menarik kasar tangan adiknya untuk turun dari motor Sehun.

Luhan juga tidak melawan saat Kris langsung mendorong masuk Luhan ke mobilnya.

"Kau tidak perlu kasar kepada adikmu." Ucap Sehun datar.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" Ucap Kris dengan nada tinggi seketika auranya mengelap.

Jari telunjuk Kris berada didepan wajah Sehun "Jauhi adikku karena kau memberi pengaruh buruk kepadanya." Ketus Kris sebelum menutup pintu mobilnya dengan kasar.

Sehun lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar.

"Pengaruh buruk darimana? Adikmu rajin belajar menjadi juara satu karena aku dan Yeon Seok, hanya karena setamat SMP dia memilih sekolah yang sama denganku bukan memilih sekolah _elite_ sepertimu lalu kau langsung menuduhku memberi pengaruh buruk." Guman Sehun hanya bisa mengehembuskan nafas dengan kasar mengingat miris kisah cintanya dengan Luhan setelah empat tahun berpacaran.

.

.

* * *

 **-READ AND REVIEW-**

* * *

 **.**

Semua gadis yang berkumpul di aula menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh binar kekaguman seperti memuja sosok lelaki tampan memiliki bentuk fisik sempurna sedang berdiri dihadapan mereka.

Sepulang sekolah Chanyeol dan Jongin sengaja mengumpulkan beberapa siswa dikelasnya untuk mencari tahu siapa pelaku yang memotret dan menempelkan foto Baekhyun dan dirinya.

"Aku langsung _to the point_ siapa yang berani mencuri kunci mading di ruanganku." Gertak Yoona sembari berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Bukankah kau sebagai ketua osis yang memegang kunci itu lalu siapa yang berani mencurinya? Kami saja tidak tau dimana kau simpan kunci itu!" Sahut Jessica

Mendengar jawaban Jessica, Yoona yang duduk dibarisan paling depan spontan memutarkan tubuhnya dan berjalan penuh amarah kepada Jessica yang duduk disudut belakang.

"Kau menuduhku?! Bukankah papan infomasi itu menjadi tanggungjawabmu sebagai ketuanya,HAH!" Yoona memukul keras meja Jessica membuat Jessica tersentak kaget.

"Yang hilang itu kuncimu lalu kenapa kau seperti mencuci tangan dengan menuduhku,HAH?! Jessica tidak mau kalah lalu berdiri menujuk Yoona yang tepat dihadapannya.

"Sudah tenangkan dirimu." Amber yang berada ditengah-tengah Jessica dan Yoona berusaha melerai pertangkaran yang terjadi antara sahabatnya dan Yoona.

"Jangan-jangan kau yang mencuri kunciku." Balas Yoona tetap tidak terima dengan perkataan Jessica.

"Lalu dengan mudah kau menjebakku padahal kau pelakunya." Timpal Yoona.

BRAK! Chanyeol memukul papan tulis yang ada dibelakangnya untuk menghentikan perdebatan yang terjadi antara Yoona dan Jessica.

Suasana menjadi hening.

"Kalian tidak perlu saling menyalahkan! Aku cuma butuh pengakuan!." Teriak Chanyeol

Sejenak Yoona mendelik kesal kearah Jessica dan kembali menuju mejanya.

"Terhitung dari sekarang kami membuka 1x24 jam untuk pelakunya mengaku!." Ancam Chanyeol.

"Kalau tidak ada yang mengakuinya?" Tanya siswa laki-laki yang bertubuh kurus berkulit hitam duduk dibarisan tengah diketahui sebagai anggota mading.

"Kami sendiri yang menemukan pelakunya, aku pastikan dia akan keluar dari sekolah ini detik itu juga!" Ujar jongin datar sambil memainkan smartphonenya.

"Sampaikan itu kepada seluruh siswa disekolah ini." Timpal Chanyeol.

"Satu hal, aku minta kalian semua tidak menganggu Baekhyun lagi." Pinta Chanyeol

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?." Tanya gadis yang merupakan anggota osis duduk dibarisan Yoona.

"Karena dia milikku." Ujar Chanyeol santai seraya beranjak pergi.

Sontak saja jawaban Chanyeol membuat Jongin, Jessica, Yoona dan siswi yang didalam kelas tersebut mengangga dan membelalakan mata, hanya ada satu orang yang tetap bertahan pada ekspresinya dari awal sampai akhir yaitu Tao yang merupakan anggota osis bertahan pada ekspresi datarnya.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC ? maybe tergantung Review dari kalian :)**

* * *

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

* * *

.

.

 **Annyeonghaseyo,,  
**

Akhirnya Flashback berakhir, **,** yang nebak uri Baekhyun di bully karena di taksir oleh Loey sepertinya urung mendapatkan gelas cantik "saat ini" hehehhehe,,

 **.**

 **(RE REVIEW) Rizkaa said :** kpn Loey menyatakan cinta kepada Baekhyun ? - kira-kira kapannyaaa ? Chanyeol dulu atau Baekhyun dulu yaaa? hihihihi ditunggu aja say- **  
**

.

Sebenarnya **FF** ini **Okta** tulis padahal setiap chapnya masih dalam bayang-bayang ilusiii kalo kata Anggun hihihi jadi butuh banget Review dari kalian untuk memberi masukan selanjutnya gimana ? mungkin Luhan kita jodohkan dengan Yeon Seok #bunuh **Okta** bunuh wkwkwkwk.

.

 **Sorry banget jika udah update 2 story baru karena ide muncul gitu aja jadi sayang kalau gak ditulis nanti lupa atau kalau bahasa Palembangnya (Agek Lupo) sayaang tuu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thx banget untuk yang udah review,follow,favorite and membaca FF ini :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**BYUN VIENNY**

 **PRESENT**

 **.**

 **BAEKHYUN IS MINE**

 **.**

 **CAST**

 **CHANBAEK GS**

 **.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**

 **.**

* * *

 **-HAPPY READING-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sebelumnya...**_

 _"Aku hanya ingin pergi kesekolah dengan milikku, apa itu salah?" Chanyeol kembali memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya._

 _"Aku bukan milikmu, jadi berhentilah mengangguku!" Bentak Baekhyun tiba-tiba nafasnya terengah, dia merasakan setiap aliran darahnya mendidih, perkataan "Miliku" berhasil mendobrak batas kesabaran yang selama ini dia bertahankan berlahan setetes demi setetes air hangat mengalir dipipinya mengingat bahwa lelaki itu penyebab dirinya menjadi seperti mangsa pada singa-singa yang lapar disekolah._

 _Chanyeol pun terdiam._

 _Suasana menjadi hening seketika._

.

"Dasar gadis aneh." Umpat Chanyeol.

Meskipun diusir mentah-mentah oleh Baekhyun namun bola mata lelaki itu masih memandang gadis itu melalui kaca spion mobilnya.

Sejenak Chanyeol menatap dalam gadis yang menjadi candu baginya kemudian ujung bibirnya sedikit terangkat entah tersenyum atau meringis lalu mengeleng pelan.

Chanyeol merasa bahwa dirinya belum pernah sekalipun di tolak atau bahkan di usir mentah- mentah oleh seorang gadis, yang ada adalah para gadis justru mendatangi dengan penuh harap dan mengemis cinta dengannya.

Setelah memastikan Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumah, Chanyeol menyalakan mobilnya dan beranjak pergi.

.

.

Setelah memarkirkan motornya, Sehun dan Kyungsoo melangkah riang menuju gedung sekolah terlihat sederhana tidak terlalu luas dan hanya memiiki dua lantai yang merupakan tempatnya menuntut ilmu meskipun berbeda dengan gedung sekolah elit Baekhyun yang terdiri dari berpuluh lantai tetapi Kyungsoo sangat nyaman bersekolah karena siswa disekolahnya memiliki kasta yang sama dengannya kecuali Luhan! Luhan sangat populer disekolah dan menjadi incaran setiap lelaki disekolahnya karena selain pintar, cantik dan kaya Luhan memiliki sifat baik hati dan mau berteman dengan siapa saja.

Banyak yang bertanya kepada Luhan kenapa gadis itu tidak bersekolah ditempat Baekhyun dan Kris Kakaknya namun jawaban Luhan hanya satu yaitu dia selalu ingin bersama dengan Sehun.

"Kau tahu siapa laki-laki yang mencari kakakmu tadi?" Ujar Sehun tersenyum simpul sambil meranggul tubuh munggil Kyungsoo.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Kyungsoo mendelik kearah Sehun.

"Namanya Park Chanyeol dan dia adalah sepupu Luhan." Jelas Sehun.

"Dia sepupu Luhan ? pantas saja dia sangat tampan dan ramah, aku mengira orang sepertinya memiliki aura keangkuhan." Ceplos Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dengan binar penuh kekaguman akan ketampanan Park Chanyeol.

"Kata Luhan sifat Chanyeol menurun dari ibunya."

"Oh, lalu seperti apa sifat ayahnya?"

"Seperti Kris." Jawab Sehun singkat.

Sontak membuat mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak karena mereka sangat mengetahui watak Kris yang sangat dingin dan angkuh.

"Sudah cukup membicarakan keluargaku?"

Sumber suara yang berasal dari belakang membuat mata Sehun dan Kyungsoo terbelalak dan jelas mereka tersentak kaget kemudian menghentikan langkah dan berbalik.

"Lu...hann., a... aku-." Ujar Kyungsoo terbata-bata karena panik.

Belum selesai Kyungsoo melanjutkan perkataannya, Luhan mendengus kesal lalu berjalan cepat mematahkan rangkulan Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

Melihat tingkah kekanakan Luhan, Sehun hanya bisa mengelengkan kepala.

Sehun sengaja tidak mengejar Luhan untuk meminta maaf karena lelaki itu bahwa sebenarnya Luhan tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan jika dia membicarakan kakaknya yang memang juga sangat mengesalkan bagi Luhan tetapi gadis itu sangat tidak terima jika Sehun merangkul Kyungsoo di depan matanya meskipun status hubungan mereka telah berakhir.

.

* * *

- **BAEKHYUN IS MINE-**

* * *

 **.**

Setelah dari rumah Baekhyun, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak jadi bersekolah hari ini dan menyusul Jongin di _Coffee Shop_ yang terletak dipinggiran kota Seoul.

" _Capuccino satu_." Chanyeol yang duduk dihadapan Jongin mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke udara memberi isyarat kepada seorang pelayan bahwa dirinya memesan secangkir _capuccino_ lalu dibalas oleh sebuah anggukan kecil oleh seorang pelayan.

"Kau pasti di usir oleh gadis itu." Tebak Jongin dengan nada datar.

Jongin yang mengunakan seragam sekolah itu tersenyum remeh kemudian menyerumput minuman yang telah dipesannya sebelum sahabatnya datang.

Chanyeol memundurkan tubuhnya, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa _coffee shop_ kepalanya sedikit mendongak "Kau benar." Nada kekecewaan dari bibirnya bisa dirasakan Jongin.

"Satu _capuccino_ telah siap."

Pesanan Chanyeol telah sampai dan seseorang lelaki meletakannya di atas meja, Jongin yang asyik memainkan smartphonenya sesaat mendongakan kepala untuk melihat wajah pelayan lalu kembali fokus kepada smartphonenya.

"Terima Kasih." Ujar Chanyeol acuh.

"Aku sudah memeriksa beberapa CCTV di sekolah tetapi pada bagian sekitar aula tidak terekam karena kamera tersebut sudah rusak seminggu yang lalu dan sialnya ketika kejadian kau dan Baekhyun kamera CCTV itu dalam proses perbaikan." Ujar Jongin sekaligus mengalihkan atensi Chanyeol yang masih memikirkan Baekhyun.

"Koridor?"

"Tidak terjangkau oleh CCTV." Jawab Jongin.

"Kau tidak melihat sekitar koridor atau kamera yang menyala pada sudut sekolah?"

"Aku tidak diperbolehkan Tn. Choi untuk melihat seluruhnya." Lanjut Jongin.

Jongin mengerti Tn. Choi yang dipilih oleh ayahnya untuk bertanggungjawab mengenai CCTV memang taat kepada peraturan yang ditetapkan sekolah terutama larangan untuk siswa melihat hasil rekaman CCTV tetapi karena putrinya yang merupakan gebetan Jongin sedikit memaksa maka Tn. Choi sedikit berbaik hati namun usaha Jongin yang rela mendekati putri Tn. Choi ternyata tidak membuahkan kemenangan.

Chanyeol memajukan tubuhnya mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jongin "Bagaimana kalau kita mencurinya?" Usul Chanyeol tersenyum licik kearah Jongin.

.

.

Setelah menyusun rencana dengan Chanyeol, Jongin meluncur ke sebuah sekolah untuk bertemu seorang gadis yang sudah memiliki janji dengannya.

"Lama sekali!" Gerutu Jongin yang telah bertengger di samping mobil mewahnya mata sipitnya sudah nyaris bosan menyapu beberapa murid yang keluar dari gerbang sekolah untuk mencari sosok yang telah dia tunggu.

Disaat yang bersamaan Kyungsoo melangkah riang keluar dari gerbangnya namun langkah gadis itu terhenti.

"Tampan sekali." Kagum Kyungsoo, matanya yang bulat itu rela tidak berkedip untuk menatap lelaki yang berjarak sedikit jauh dari hadapannya.

Jongin dari sudut matanya dia menyadari ada yang melihatnya langsung menoleh sebentar lalu kembali fokus pada smartphonenya.

Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya berdebar ketika Jongin membalas tatapannya dan jantungnya semakin berdebar cepat takkala Jongin tersenyum manis dan berjalan perlahan untuk mendekatinya.

"Ha..hai." Sapa Kyungsoo kikuk dengan senyuman termanis ketika Jongin terus melangkah dan mempersempit jarak diantara mereka namun bukan membalas sapaannya lelaki itu malah berjalan melewatinya.

Kyungsoo mengangga.

"Oppa, maafkan aku." Ujar Luhan sambil berlari kecil mendekati Jongin.

Seketika Kyungsoo memutarkan lehernya kebelakang dan menyadari bahwa Jongin hanya tertuju kepada Luhan, "Dasar bodoh." Kyungsoo membatin mengerutuki kebodohan yang barusan dia lakukan lalu berjalan cepat sambil menahan malu.

"Lama sekali!" Kesal Jongin.

"Maaf oppa." Ujar Luhan tersenyum dengan nada manjanya.

Amarah Jongin runtuh melihat tingkah manja Luhan lalu merangkul Luhan seraya berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Siapa gadis tadi." Guman Jongin karena sebenarnya Jongin tahu bahwa Kyungsoo menatapnya seperti lintah yang tidak berkedip dan Jongin tidak tahu jika tatapan itu sebenarnya telah sampai ke dalam hatinya.

"Apa Chanyeol telah memberitahumu?" Tanya Jongin ketika mereka didalam mobil.

"Sudah, aku telah meminta bantuan teman papaku untuk membantu kalian mengambil hasil rekaman CCTV itu." Jawab Luhan.

"Kau memang pintar tapi kenapa kau diputusi Sehun." Ejek Jongin.

Sontak pernyataan Jongin membuat gadis itu mendelik tajam.

Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak menikmati respon Luhan saat dirinya menyebut nama Sehun.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menyebut namanya?!" Gerutu Luhan menatap tajam Jongin.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh menyebut namanya?" Jongin membalikan pertanyaan Luhan membuat gadis itu membuang muka.

Jongin kembali tertawa melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Luhan.

Karena dia dan Chanyeol merupakan anak tunggal maka mereka telah menganggap Luhan seperti adik kandung mereka sendiri lalu sebaliknya dan mereka lebih sering menjadi tempat curhat Luhan tak heran jika mereka lebih banyak tahu apa yang Luhan sedang rasakan dibandingkan dengan Kris.

.

* * *

 **-READ AND REVIEW-**

* * *

.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega ketika telah berhasil membungkus tiga puluh tangkai bunga mawar putih pesanan seseorang. Gadis itu melirik jam tangan yang melingkar pada tangan kirinya kemudian mendesah ketika jam telah menunjukan angka jam tujuh malam.

Baekhyun sengaja berbohong kepada Minseok dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedang libur sekolah agar bibinya itu mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk bekerja seharian sekaligus membantu bibinya padahal Baekhyun sudah seminggu tidak bersekolah.

"Selesai."Jerit Baekhyun senang.

"Terima kasih, aku akan membangunkan pamanmu untuk mengantarkan bunga ini." Ujar Minseok lembut seraya berdiri.

Baekhyun langsung menahan pergerakan bibinya.

"Aku saja bi yang mengantarkan bunga ini sekalian pulang kerumah." Pinta Baekhyun yang tidak tega jika Jongdae dibangunkan oleh bibinya.

"Tidak, kau pasti sangat lelah." Tolak Minseok lalu beranjak pergi.

"Ku mohon bi, aku ingin mengantarkan bunga ini sekalian pulang." Ujar Baekhyun memegang tangan bibinya.

Minseok pengeleng pelan tetap pada keputusannya.

"Aku akan menemani eonni, bi." Sahut Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun dan Minseok menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuat dari kaca.

"Izinkan kami, bi." Tambah Kyungsoo seraya memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

Tadi sore Baekhyun sempat menghubungi adiknya memberitahu bahwa dia akan lembur karena ada banyak pesanan bunga, setelah mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya Kyungsoo berinisiatif untuk membantu Baekhyun.

Karena dua gadis kesayangannya terus merengek akhirnya walaupun berat hati Minseok mengiyakan.

.

.

.

"Apa ini benar alamatnya, Eonni ?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketika telah memarkirkan motor di depan sebuah gedung apartemen mewah yang memiliki berpuluh-puluh tingkat.

Baekhyun mematikan motornya lalu meronggoh kertas kecil pada saku celana jeans panjangnya.

"Benar ini alamatnya, letak apartemennya lantai 18." Jawab Baekhyun lalu kembali memasukan catatan kedalam saku celananya.

Setelah memarkirkan motornya, mereka melangkah masuk.

"Eonni, kira-kira untuk siapa bunga ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketika mereka di dalam lift.

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya dan mengeleng pelan.

Sesampainya di sebuah pintu Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan catatannya untuk memastikan bahwa alamat yang dia tuju benar maka gadis itu menekan bel.

Tak lama kemudian seorang gadis membuka pintu itu.

"Dengan Nona Luhan?" Baekhyun memastikan pemesan bunganya membuat Kyungsoo tersentak kaget mendengar nama Luhan.

"Iya." Jawab gadis itu ramah namun ketika ekspresinya langsung berubah ketika dia membuka penuh pintu melihat Kyungsoo disamping Baekhyun.

Luhan langsung bermuka masam menghentakan kaki dengan kasar lalu langsung masuk kedalam tanpa mengambil bunganya.

Baekhyun langsung mengambil bunga dari tangan Kyungsoo lalu berlari mengejar Luhan.

Kyungsoo menghempuskan nafas ringan lalu berjalan mengejar Baekhyun "kekanakan!". Gerutu Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah ruang tamu lalugadis itu berdiri pucat seakan darahnya terhisap habis dari tubuh. Untungnya dia masih bernafas meskipun sesak, dia tidak menyangka bahwa didalam ruangan itu ada Chanyeol dan Jongin yang menatapnya dalam.

"Oppa, aku tidak menyukai gadis itu." Ujar Luhan berbalik menunjuk Baekhyun seakan mengalihkan atensi Baekhyun, Jongin dan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkejut dan memberikan pandangan tidak percaya kepada Luhan.

"Aku? Ujarnya pelan seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengenal Luhan dan dia heran kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba tidak menyukainya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang Luhan keluhkan.

"Aku tidak menyukai dia!" Ujar Luhan menunjuk kearah Kyungsoo yang berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo sama seperti Baekhyun kaget ketika semua orang yang tadinya menatap Baekhyun lalu beralih menatap dirinya.

Jongin dan Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

Baekhyun mencoba menghela nafas sejenak menenangkan dirinya.

"Jadi siapa yang akan membayar bunga ini?" Tanya Baekhyun berusaha profesional pada perkerjaannya dan berharap bisa cepat-cepat keluar dari suasana yang mencekam seperti ini.

Chanyeol beranjak lalu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun lalu membuka dompetnya yang berwarna hitam "Ini uangnya." Chanyeol memberikan beberapa lembar uang.

Setelah menghitung Baekhyun mengembalikan beberapa lembar yang menurutnya kelebihan.

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun membungkukkan badan dengan cepat berbalik arah namun tangan Chanyeol langsung menarik lengannya.

"Kau berhutang budi denganku jadi kau harus membayarnya." Ujar Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi.

"Apa maumu?" Ketus Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan tangan Chanyeol.

"Dasar angkuh." Batin Jongin yang berkutat dengan smartphonenya.

Rasanya ingin sekali Jongin memaki Baekhyun seperti yang pernah dia lakukan, namun saat ini dia memilih menangkap tatapan Kyungsoo yang diam-diam menatap dirinya. Jongin yang sangat peka menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo menyukainya pada pandangan pertama namun gadis itu bukan tipenya.

Jongin sangat selektif dalam memilih orang yang ingin dia ajak kencan, yang pertama harus cantik dan sexy dan yang kedua jika tidak cantik dan sexy setidaknya gadis itu bisa dia manfaatkan untuk berbagai macam tujuannya.

"Kita harus bekerjasama untuk menangkap pelaku yang memasang foto kita di mading."

Ujar Chanyeol melepaskan gengamannya.

"Aku tidak berminat dan itu tidak penting bagiku!" Ketus Baekhyun lalu beranjak pergi.

"Tapi itu penting bagiku, anggap saja kau tidak terlibat dalam hal ini dan kau membantuku sebagai ungkapan balas budi karena aku membantumu saat kau terkunci di toilet." Tegas Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun berdiri seperti patung.

"Eonni, kau harus membantunya." Bujuk Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun memutarkan bola matanya dengan malas menatap Chanyeol.

"Oke, aku akan membayar hutangku."

Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo yang mengedipkan mata dirinya.

Baekhyun memutarkan tubuhnya dengan malas lalu duduk di sofa samping Luhan yang masih dalam keadaan cemberut.

"Oppa, apa aku boleh kedapur?" Bisik Kyungsoo kepada Chanyeol.

"Boleh." Jawab lelaki itu.

Kemudia lelaki itu menunjuk kearah kanan dan Kyungsoo mengerti.

"Baik kita mulai." Ujar Jongin ketika semua orang telah siap pada posisinya.

Ketika semua orang berdiskusi, Kyungsoo lebih memilih menyendiri di dapur daripada melihat Luhan terus-terusan merajuk karena melihat dirinya.

.

.

.

 _ **Dua jam telah berlalu**_

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan kedua tangan dia gunakan untuk menjadi alas kepalanya.

"Kau tidur?" Sumber suara itu membuat Kyungsoo mendongakan kepala.

"Ini sudah malam, kau tidak menelpon Sehun untuk menjemputmu?!" Ketus Luhan seraya meletakan beberapa gelas diatas meja.

"Oh. Mungkin dia sudah tertidur nyenyak karena telah menghina keluargaku." Tukas Luhan lalu menuangkan air dingin kedalam gelas yang telah dia siapkan.

Kyungsoo berdiri "Aku tahu kau menyukai Sehun, tapi kau tidak seharusnya membenciku karena kami berpacaran setelah kau putus dengannya, kau tidak perlu bersikap seperti tadi seolah-olah aku adalah peran antagonis!" Jawab Kyungsoo tidak mau kalah.

Luhan menjadi berang mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Jadi maksudmu? Aku adalah pemeran antagonis, HA!" Bentak Luhan.

BRAK! Luhan melempar sebuah gelas.

Suara pecahan kaca itu membuat yang berada di ruang tamu langsung berlari berhamburan menuju dapur.

"Hentikan!" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kaget mencoba memisahkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berjambakan.

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dan hal serupa juga dilakukan oleh Chanyeol untuk menenangkan kedua gadis sedang dalam keadaan emosi.

"Apa yang kalian berdua telah lakukan? Ingin memecahkan seluruh gelas di apartemenku!" Gertak Jongin karena Jongin sudah gerah melihat kelakuan gadis didepannya sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"Sudah puas kau merebut Sehun dan menghina keluargaku." Ujar Luhan terisak dipelukan Chanyeol.

"Jika kau tidak tahu yang sebenarnya berhentilah menuduhku" Ujar Kyungsoo terisak dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memeluk erat pelukannya menenangkan Kyungsoo seraya memberikan isyarat untuk tidak meladeni perkataan Luhan.

"Kalian semua pulanglah." Usir Jongin sambil mengadahkan tangannya kearah pintu keluar karena dia sudah gerah melihat dapurnya berantakan.

Luhan dan Chanyeol keluar terlebih dahulu lalu baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Ketika melewati Jongin, Kyungsoo mendongakan kepala dan menatap Jongin "Maaf." Ujarnya Lirih.

Lagi-lagi tatapan Kyungsoo menyentuh hatinya, Jongin masih berdiri ditempat yang sama mencoba memejamkan mata dan entah kenapa tatapan Kyungsoo tetap membayanginya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Hello Guys, terima kasih untuk yang telah membaca, review, favorit dan Follow FF ini.

Untuk Chap ini Okta buat cuma sekitar 2k word hihihihi

 **Kenapa Okta masuki Chenmin menjadi peran figuran/pembantu karena keluarga Chenmin paling adem ayem dan Okta gak rela kalu mereka masuk kedalam konflik!**

Kenapa adem ayem?

Karena Chenmin gak ngalami seperti Kyungsoo,Chanyeol dan Sehun rasakan!

Sehun? Ya ampun ketika tahu Luhan pacaran dengan siotong Okt T!

Wkwkwk Balik Ke FF!

Pokoknya, Okta tunggu **Review** dari kalian :)


	5. Chapter 5

**BYUN VIENNY**

 **PRESENT**

 **.**

 **BAEKHYUN IS MINE**

 **.**

 **CAST**

 **CHANBAEK GS**

 **.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**

 **.**

* * *

 **-HAPPY READING-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mengakhirinya sebuah panggilan dari handphonenya, bergeges Tn. Park keluar dari mobil setelah sang sopir membukakan pintu, ekspresi yang keluar dari raut wajahnya sangat sulit untuk dibaca.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Suara ketukan pantofel terdengar mengema seisi rumah ketika lelaki paruh baya itu melangkahkan kakinya. Laporan dari sekretarisnya pribadinya cukup menyita seluruh pikirannya sehingga membuat dirinya menjadi gelisah dan emosi "Wanita itu sebentar lagi akan bebas." Umpatnya dalam hati namun ekspresinya berubah perlahan ketika indera penglihatannya menangkap sosok yang sangat ia sayangi, putranya.

Chanyeol yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah sengaja tidak menganti seragamnya padahal sebenarnya beberapa pakaiannya masih tersimpan rapi di dalam kamarnya meskipun lelaki itu sudah tiga tahun memutuskan tinggal di apartemen pribadinya.

Lelaki itu memundurkan tubuhnya, menyandarkan punggungnya senyaman mungkin pada punggung sofa, kepalanya sedikit dia dongakan dan matanya perlahan memejam.

"Park Chanyeol-" Panggilan itu membuat dia membuka mata dan menoleh sekilas kearah sumber suara yang dia kenal tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Maaf aku pulang terlambat, apa kau sudah makan siang?" Tanya Tn. Park memulai percakapan sembari duduk di samping putranya.

Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah kebal mendengar permintaan maaf dari ayahnya karena pulang terlambat "Aku sudah makan siang, pa." Bohong Chanyeol mulai mengubah posisinya.

Chanyeol sengaja berbohong agar Tn. Park tidak meminta atau bisa dikatakan memaksa dirinya untuk makan siang bersama. Pemuda itu ingin segera cepat-cepat pergi dari rumah yang membuatnya mengingat sekelebat kenangan buruk dan suara tangisannya kala itu masih mengema di telinganya saat dirinya pulang sekolah tidak sabar ingin bermanja di dekapan ibunya sekedar melepas rasa letihnya namun wanita yang dia sebut ibu itu justru menghilang tanpa pamit.

Tn Park mengelus rambut putranya dengan penuh sayang kemudian tersenyum manis

"Aku, ingin tahu siapa pacarmu?" Tanya Tn. Park _to the point_ karena dia meyadari bahwa ekspresi putranya menyiratkan bahwa dirinya tidak nyaman berada di dalam rumahnya.

Chanyeol tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari ayahnya.

"A-aku?" Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Bukankah yahanya, Tn. Park adalah orang super sibuk berfokus pada tumpukan berkas-berkas meja kerjanya bernilai milyaran won yang harus dia tandatangani setiap harinya, Chanyeol tidak menyangka jika ada sedikit ruang tersisa di dalam otak lelaki tua itu untuk memikirkan kehidupan putra semata wayangnya.

"Aku mendengar kau sedang dekat dengan seorang gadis penerima beasiswa bernama Baekhyun?" kali ini Tn. Park bertanya dengan nada serius seperti ketika dia memimpin sebuah _meeting._

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya lalu menghela nafas berat.

"Aku tidak berhubungan dengannya." Jawab Chanyeol cepat.

Tn. Park tersenyum nampak ekspresi kelegaan tercipta pada raut wajahnya.

"Bagus jika kau tidak berhubungan dengan gadis itu. Aku tidak suka jika kau membawa debu di dalam kehidupanku." Ujar Tn Park sembari menepuk pelan punggung putranya.

Chanyeol sontak bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Emosinya mulai bergejolak namun dia tahan.

"Jadi ini alasanmu memintaku untuk datang kemari, siapa yang memberitahu kepadamu soal Baekhyun? Kris kah?" Lelaki tu mencoba mempertahankan nada bicaranya, naik sedikit saja maka akan menjadi kemelut panjang antara dia dan sang ayah.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa yang memberitahuku tapi yang perlu kau ketahui adalah aku tidak suka kau berhubungan dengan gadis penerima beasiswa itu sekalipun hanya teman." Tn. Park menetap pada akhir kalimatnya sebagai tanda bahwa peringatan yang dia berikan itu tidak bisa dianggap hanya bualan semata.

Sekali lagi perkataan Tn. Park seperti belati yang menghujam jantungnya, Chanyeol bergegas meraih tas selempangnya diatas meja sebelum emosinya memuncak.

"Aku tidak suka jika kau mengatur seluruh kehidupanku karena aku bukan bawahanmu." Ujar Chanyeol lalu beranjak pergi.

"Chanyeol-"

Namun Chanyeol tidak merespon panggilan itu malah justru semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya agar segera keluar dari rumah itu.

Tn. Park bisa menangkap amarah tertahan dari putranya apalagi ketika dirinya mendengar suara mobil yang dikemudikan Chanyeol dengan sangat cepat, keluar dari gerbang rumah megahnya.

Pria itu menghela nafas berat mencoba menenangkan diri dari perbuatan yang dilakukan anak semata wayangnya barusan karena dia sangat mengetahui watak Chanyeol yang mudah emosi dan tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya sendiri kemudian Tn. Park dengan pelan mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari saku jas hitam yang dia kenakan, rahangnya mengatup dan darahnya mulai mendidih ketika melihat Baekhyun mencium anak yang akan menjadi pewaris perusahaannya kelak. Tn. Park meremas geram foto itu kemudian melemparkan di sembarang arah dengan kasar.

"Baekhyun." Nama itu dia sebutkan disela-sela gemertuk giginya.

.

* * *

 **-BAEKHYUN IS MINE-**

* * *

.

.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega ketika selesai menutup toko bunga milik Minseok, gadis itu sengaja tidak membangunkan bibi dan pamannya karena jam tangan yang melingkar pada tangan kirinya menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam, Baekhyun sengaja hari ini menutup tokonya lebih malam dari biasanya karena hari ini tiba-tiba pesanan bunganya membeludak dibandingkan hari biasanya.

"Tugas!" Baekhyun tersentak kaget mengingat ada tugas sekolah yang besok harus dia kumpulkan.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini!" ia memekik seraya meraih tas ranselnya, setengah berlari gadis itu berharap segera tiba di halte.

Dengan berjalan cepat Baekhyun tiba di suatu lorong sedikit terang yang sering dia lewati tidak jauh dari rumah bibinya tampak sepi dan tidak seorangpun yang melewati lorong itu kecuali dirinya.

Sebenarnya dia bisa saja kembali ketoko lalu membangunkan Jongdae untuk mengantarkannya pulang atau sekedar meminjam motor namun ia adalah gadis yang tidak tegaan jadi dia memutuskan pulang sendiri daripada harus membangunkan paman dan bibinya.

Gadis itu sedikit panik ketika firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang namun orang itu tidak ada ketika dirinya sekilas menoleh ke belakang. Baekhyun mulai merasa sedikit merinding ketakutan lalu berinisiatif semakin mempercepat langkahnya berharap paling tidak sampai pada jalan besar.

Namun ketika hampir tiba di ujung lorong, langkahnya terhenti mendadak tak kala ada dua pria bertubuh tambun berusia sekitar tiga puluhan menghadang dirinya.

Baekhyun sangat panik, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan lalu dengan cepat berbalik arah namun satu pria yang daritadi dia curigai mengikutinya kini muncul di hadapannya dan mencoba menghentikan pergerakan gadis itu.

"A-apa yang kalian inginkan? A-ambil saja seluruh yang ada didalam ini." Baekhyun terbata-bata karena ketakutan kemudian menyodorkan tasnya kearah kedua pria yang di hadapannya.

Gadis itu berharap pria-pria itu hanya ingin merampoknya namun Bukan mengambil tasnya malah salah satu dari kedua pria itu menepis kasar tasnya hingga terlepas dari tangan Baekhyun dan satunya lagi mendongakan sedikit kepala memberikan kode untuk pria yang berada di belakang Baekhyun.

Dengan cepat pria yang di belakang Baekhyun memeluk gadis itu dari belakang dengan tujuan untuk mengunci pergerakannya.

Baekhyun yang meronta-ronta takkala wajahnya ditutupi oleh sapu tangan.

Tak butuh waktu lama obat bius sudah menyebar di sapu tangan itu beraksi membuat gadis itu tidak sadarkan diri.

Ketiga pria yang sangat kelaparan itu tak sabar untuk mencicipi tubuh Baekhyun.

mereka membawanya ketempat yang jauh lebih sepi dari lorong sebelumnya.

Mereka menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun dengan kasar hingga tergeletak pada aspal yang sedikit kasar, salah satunya merobek rok selutut berwarna tosca dan keduanya meraba-raba tubuh gadis itu dengan tidak senonoh.

Melihat paha putih mulus Baekhyun yang terpampang di hadapan mereka justru membuat mereka semakin membabi buta untuk menuntaskan hasrat mereka yang sudah tidak terkendali.

Salah satu pria merupakan kepala komplotan itu langsung berdiri dan membuka ikat pinggangnya lalu kedua yang lainnya masih meraba-raba tubuh Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan." Suara berat itu membuyarkan fokus para penjahat tersebut.

Mereka bertiga mencoba menelisik asal suara.

"P-polisi-" Ujar mereka bertiga serampak dengan nada ketakutan.

Lelaki bertubuh tinggi mendekat dengan tatapan menajam seumpama seekor singa yang siap membunuh mangsanya detik ini juga, tanpa pikir panjang ketika pria itu langsung segera berlari terbirit-birit daripada mereka harus membusuk di jeruji besi.

Ternyata sosok yang mereka kira polisi adalah Chanyeol dengan amarahnya yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun langsung berlari mengejar mereka namun dirinya kehilangan jejak karena penjahat itu pasti sudah hapal sela-sela jalan untuk meloloskan diri saat mereka dalam keadaan darurat.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pipi gadis yang masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar itu namun masih tidak ada respon.

Lelaki itu segera membuka blezer coklat panjang yang dia kenakan untuk menutupi tubuh Baekhyun lalu mengendong gadis itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari pergerakan mereka sedari tadi terutama Baekhyun di pantau oleh sosok di dalam mobil duduk dibagian belakang supir yang posisi mobilnya tidak jauh dari lokasi itu namun strategis karena secara kasat mata akan sulit mengetahui keberadaan mobil sedan berwarna hitam itu jika kalian tidak sangat jeli.

Sosok itu menujukan ekspresi amarah yang meluap karena rencana yang telah dia susun mulai dari meminta anak buahnya untuk membeli bunga di toko Baekhyun sehingga gadis itu pulang lebih malam dan juga membayar orang untuk memperkosa gadis itu namun semuanya sia-sia karena PARK CHANYEOL!

.

Sesampainya didalam kamar apartemen, Chanyeol dalam terlentang dengan Baekhyun tertidur disisi kanannya, lelaki itu menaikan selimut sampai pada dada Baekhyun untuk membiarkan tubuh gadis itu tetap hangat. Kepala, leher dan pundak gadis itu bersandar nyaman pada dada kanannya.

Jam yang menempel pada dinding kamar mewahnya menunjukan pukul dua dini hari, lelaki itu mengelus pelan puncak kepala lalu berpindah pada lengan gadis itu yang melingkar atas di pinggangnya sebelum lelaki itu kembali memejamkan matanya.

Namun, lagi-lagi dirinya terjaga karena Baekhyun kembali melakukan sedikit pergerakan terlihat pada kerutan gelisah pada kening gadis itu yang membuat kenyamanan tidurnya kembali terusik.

 _Ibu,_

 _Ayah, tolong aku._

 _Tolong aku.._

Chanyeol merasakan tubuh Baekhyun kembali bergerak gelisah dan alis gadis itu semakin berkerut.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas berat karena sudah kali kelima tidurnya kembali terganggu, kemudian dia menyatukan tubuhnya itu lebih dekat dan mengikat gadis itu dalam pelukannya agar gadis itu dapat tidur dengan nyaman sampai esok pagi.

.

.

* * *

 **-BAEKHYUN IS MINE-**

* * *

.

Keesokan paginya, Baekhyun berusaha keras mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang menghilang semalam akibat obat bius.

Gadis itu bisa merasakan tubuh hangat yang mendekap dirinya, kejadian semalam masih berkecamuk dalam pikirannya membuat gadis itu mengumpulkan sisa tenaganya untuk membuka kelopak matanya tetapi terasa sangat berat dan hanya menimbulkan pergerakan sedikit dari tangannya namun tidak dirasakan oleh Chanyeol yang terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Baekhyun kembali mencoba perlahan membuka kelopak matanya, pandangan samar-samar berubah menjadi terang ketika matanya telah terbuka penuh.

"Tubuh siapa ini?" Baekhyun membatin karena pertama kali dia membuka mata, justru melihat dada seorang lelaki yang mengunakan sweater abu-abu.

Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat Chanyeol yang tertidur dengan bibir merahnya sedikit terbuka, gadis itu membulatkan mata dan dengan kasar melepaskan tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Suara khas bangun tidur dari Chanyeol membuat gadis itu mundur dan turun dari ranjang mewah milik Chanyeol.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Gadis itu kaget dan bingung dengan apa yang telah terjadi kepadanya.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab lalu meraih batal guling yang ada di atas kepalanya kemudian kembali menarik selimut untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

"CHANYEOL!" Gadis itu memekik ketika melihat dirinya mengunakan baju kemeja dan celana setengah tiang berwarna abu-abu milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menutup telinga dengan bantal guling lalu berputar memunggungi Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang menganti pakaianku?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan lantang.

"Aku sudah melihat semuanya." Jawab Chanyeol tersenyum licik.

Dengan kesal Baekhyun mengambil bantal guling yang ada diatas ranjang Chanyeol.

"HEY! Apa yang telah kau lakukan!" Chanyeol kaget menerima serangan dari Baekhyun.

BRUK! Baekhyun memukul keras tubuh Chanyeol dengan bantal membuat Chanyeol kembali tersentak kaget, lelaki itu turun dari ranjang dan berdiri linglung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ujar Chanyeol seraya menepis pukulan-pukulan dari bantal yang dipegang Baekhyun.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya denganmu, apa yang sudah kau lakukan!" Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada tinggi dan terus memukul Chanyeol dengan kasar.

Chanyeol dengan tenaga yang sudah terkumpul langsung mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga tertelentang di atas ranjangnya dan menindih tubuh munggil itu kemudian menarik kedua tangan Baekhyun di atas dengan tangannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun meronta-ronta ketika posisi Chanyeol berada diatasnya.

"Kau harusnya berterima kasih kepadaku." Ujar Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Baekhyun

Baekhyun langsung mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dengan kasar ketika lelaki itu melonggarkan dekapannya.

"Jadi kau menyelamatkanku lagi." Ujar Baekhyun seraya bangkit dari posisi terlenjangnya.

"Kau punya dua hutang budi kepadaku." Sahut Chanyeol kemudian meluruskan tubuhnya dan kembali menarik selimutnya.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega, gadis itu lega bahwa ada orang yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya dari ketika tiga pria yang menyeramkan, puppy-eye gadis itu menyapu sekeliling kamar Chanyeol untuk mengetahui pukul berapa saat ini.

"Ternyata, pukul delapan pagi." Ujar Baekhyun pelan lalu beranjak meninggalkan ranjang Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu membuka sekilas matanya untuk menangkap sosok Baekhyun lalu dia kembali memejamkan mata ketika mengetahui gadis itu menuju kekamar mandinya.

.

.

Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya, gadis itu menatap Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur pulas. Baekhyun memang mengakui bahwa lelaki yang sedang ditatapnya itu merupakan pahatan sempurna seperti dewa langit yang Tuhan ciptakan, ketahuilah ketampanan yang dimilikinya mengalahkan pangeran di negeri dongeng.

pantas saja jika seluruh gadis yang melihatnya rela menahan nafas atau memutarkan leher mereka sampai patah hanya karena tidak ingin melewatkan sedikitpun pahatan keindahan wajah tampannya.

Wajar jika banyak gadis yang membenci Baekhyun karena lelaki di hadapannya memang kriteria lelaki sangat diinginkan oleh seluruh gadis yang hidup dimuka bumi ini.

Baekhyun juga membayangkan bagaimana jika para gadis itu melihat dia tidur seperti ini maka di pastikan mereka akan berebut untuk menutup mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman panas atau bahkan rela berbaring dan mendekap dirinya diatas ranjang sampai lelaki itu terbangun.

Setelah Baekhyun puas melihat wajah Chanyeol, ia kemudian berjalan menuju dapur dan mengobrak-abrik isi dapur lelaki itu untuk mendapatkan inspirasi menu apa yang harus dia suguhkan hari ini.

Chanyeol terbangun ketika telinga lebarnya menangkap bunyi berasal dari dapurnya yang sungguh mengusik tidurnya, kemudian dia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menutup mulutnya yang menguap lalu berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandinya.

.

Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya lelaki itu langsung berjalan ke dapurnya.

"Apa yang kau masak?" Tanya seraya mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

Baekhyun menoleh "Ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku." Ujar Baekhyun singkat seraya menyusun makanan yang telah dia masak di atas meja makan.

"Selesai." Baekhyun tersenyum setelah menaruh mangkok terakhirnya kemudian dia melepaskan celemek yang dia gunakan sepanjang memasak tadi, gadis itu beranjak pergi namun tangan Chanyeol menarik tangannya untuk menahan langkah kakinya.

"Makanlah bersamaku." Pinta Chanyeol lalu menarik kursi sebelahnya.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Aku akan melunasi satu hutang budimu." Tawar Chanyeol sembari menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau tidak ikhlas membantuku?" Gerutu Baekhyun menaikan satu tangannya di atas meja untuk mendopang dagunya memasang ekspresi masam.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menghitung berapa banyak kau menolongku lalu kau jadikan itu semua sebagai hutang?" Lanjut Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

"Berarti kau tidak ingin ku bantu?!." Ujar Chanyeol menaikan satu alisnya lalu kembali menyantap masakan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung menempelkan kepalanya diatas meja ketika mendengar jawaban Chanyeol yang sungguh membuatnya tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit mesin mobil dimatikan, Chanyeol sengaja tidak membangunkan Baekhyun masih hanyut dalam tidurnya. Bagi Chanyeol sekarang pemandangan yang ia sukai adalah ketika melihat Baekhyun tertidur karena dirinya seperti memandang danau indah dan tenang di bandingkan gadis itu terbangun dengan sifat ketusnya.

Baekhyun yang tidur kepalanya menghadap kekiri justru membuat lelaki itu lebih leluasa memandang wajah gadis yang selalu memenuhi isi kepalanya.

Perlahan lelaki itu mendekati wajah Baekhyun, dia tergoda dan tidak sabar ingin mencium bibir merah alami Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka sebelum gadis itu bangun dari tidurnya.

Baekhyun yang sensitif menyadari hembusan hangat menyentuh kulit wajahnya ketika Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, Baekhyun mengumpulkan tenaga untuk membuka kelopak matanya.

CUP!

Gadis itu melotot ketika Chanyeol memberikan kecupan singkat, setelah memberikan kecupan singkat Chanyeol menatap gadis yang sedang menunjukan ekspresi kebingungan tetapi bukannya menjauhkan tubuhnya justru lelaki itu semakin menafsu kembali memperdalam ciumannya pada bibir lembut dan manis milik Baekhyun yang seakan-akan membuatnya kecanduan untuk mengecup bibir itu lagi dan lagi.

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya bergerak semakin cepat seakan-akan ingin meledak dalam hitungan detik.

Gadis itu bisa saja langsung mendorong tubuh lelaki itu lalu menamparnya berkali-kali namun bibir hangat dari lelaki itu cukup membuat sekujur syaraf tubuhnya mendadak tidak berfungsi sehingga gadis itu mematung dan menikmati sensasi lidah lelaki itu yang bebas menjelajahi rongga mulutnya.

Tanpa pernah difikirkan sebelumnya Baekhyun langsung melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada pinggang Chanyeol membuat lelaki itu tersadar dan langsung melepaskan ciumannya kemudian kembali ke posisinya seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Susana menjadi hening seketika lalu keduanya saling memandang kikuk, tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih gadis itu langsung keluar dari mobil Chanyeol lalu berjalan cepat menuju rumahnya tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Didalam mobil lelaki itu tersenyum senang sambil menyentuh bibirnya yang masih hangat karena bibir Baekhyun.

.

.

* * *

 **-READ AND REVIEW-**

* * *

.

"Kau lama sekali!" Gerutu Jongin yang sedang duduk bersila terpaku menatap laptopnya yang di taruh di atas meja coklat ruang tamu apartemennya tanpa menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Maaf, aku tadi baru selesai mengantarkan Baekhyun." Jelas Chanyeol kepada Jongin yang telah menunggu dirinya selama tiga jam.

Mendengar penjelasan sahabatnya Jongin mendelik sekilas kemudian kembali menatap laptopnya.

"Setiap kau dengan gadis, kau jadi sangat riang." Ujar Jongin ketika melihat senyum sumringah Chanyeol tidak reda dari wajahnya.

"Ada apa kau mencariku?" Chanyeol mengalihkan topik pembicaraan sembari duduk disamping Jongin.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan pelaku yang memasang foto kalian berdua di mading waktu itu." Ujar Jongin menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya.

"Siapa pelakunya dan bagamana bisa kau mendapatkan rekamannya?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak sabar.

"Kau tanya bagaimana aku mendapatkan rekamannya?" Ucap Jongin tersenyum kemudian mengedipkan matanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham karena dia tahu bahwa keahlian sahabatnya dalam mendapatkan hati gadis-gadis tidak dapat diragukan lagi, Jongin bisa membuat para gadis rela melakukan apa saja yang dia inginkan bahkan mereka juga rela jika harus memanjakan Jongin di atas ranjang dengan cuma-cuma.

Chanyeol tahu pasti Jongin mendapatkan seluruh rekaman CCTV melalui putri Tn. Choi koordinator CCTV.

"Kau akan sangat terkejut jika mengetahui siapa pelakunya." Ujar Jongin semakin membuat Chanyeol penasaran.

Jongin kemudian mengklik satu dari beberapa video rekaman yang sudah dia persiapkan dari kemarin malam.

 _ **Cuplikan rekaman video CCTV 1 (Koridor dekat aula sebelum)**_

 _Menampilkan Chanyeol yang berlari diikuti Baekhyun setelah itu tidak berapa lama seorang melangkah dengan hati-hati mengikuti mereka._

 _ **Cuplikan rekaman video CCTV 2 (Koridor dekat aula sesudah)**_

 _Menunjukan Baekhyun berlari kecil sambil memeluk erat bukunya dan tidak berapa lama disusul oleh Chanyeol kemudian sosok yang sama seperti sebelumnya itu berjalan lamban di belakang Chanyeol sembari memasukan handphone pada saku jas seragam sekolahnya._

 _ **Cuplikan rekaman CCTV 3 (Sekitar area mading)**_

 _Sosok itu mengunakan ransel berjalan dengan hati-hati sembari melihat disekelilingnya kemudian sosok itu berjalan pada area yang tidak terjangkau oleh CCTV yaitu pada mading._

 _Sepuluh menit kemudian sosok itu berjalan dengan gugup dan tergesa-gesa sehingga kunci mading yang dipegangnya terjatuh, ia dengan sigap mengambil kunci mading itu dan berlari cepat._

"Ternyata tebakan kita selama ini salah." Ujar Jongin sambil menutup laptopnya.

"BRENGSEK!" Geram Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan meraih kunci mobilnya.

.

.

"Tao, orangtuamu belum pulang dari Amerika?" Tanya Baekhyun matanya masih berfokus pada soal-soal tugas kelompok yang diberikan oleh guru matematikanya.

Tao mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan atensinya pada buku tebal yang sedang dia baca.

Sudah jenuh dengan soal-soal yang sangat menyulitkan Baekhyun yang duduk diruang tengah rumah Tao menyapu setiap sudut rumah Tao yang terkesan mewah dan elegan dengan eye-puppynya.

Tao melihat pergerakan dari Baekhyun pikirannya mulai berkecamuk, gadis berkacamata itu langsung berdiri karena sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk menuntaskan segala rencana yang telah dia susun.

"B, kau pasti haus, aku kedapur sebentar ya." Izin Tao dibalas anggukan ringan dari Baekhyun.

Setelah melangkah beberapa kaki dari Baekhyun sekilas Tao menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum licik.

Tao yang sudah penuh dengan di penuhi kebencian kepada Baekhyun karena menurutnya Baekhyun selalu saja merebut apa yang dia inginkan mulai dari juara kelas, perhatian guru-guru disekolahnya hingga perhatian dari Park Chanyeol lelaki yang sangat dia idam-idamkan.

Gadis itu memantapkan keputusannya lalu mengambil pisau diatas meja makan yang telah dia persiapkan sebelumnya lalu disembunyikannya pisau itu dibelakang punggungnya.

Setelah gadis itu keluar dari dapur ia melangkah dengan hati-hati menuju objek yang sangat dibencinya.

Baekhyun yang saat ini kembali fokus pada soal-soal yang dia kerjakan sehingga dia tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang dibelakangnya yang mungkin akan segera mencabut nyawanya.

Tao saat ini telah sampai tepat dibelakang Baekhyun, ekspresinya semakin mengelap. Amarah dan kebencian terbaca jelas dari matanya, gadis itu perlahan mengangkat pisau tajamnya ke udara dan tidak sabar untuk segera menghujam tubuh Baekhyun.

Pisau itu dekat, semakin mendekat dan ...

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Ketukan keras pada pintu rumahnya sontak membuat Tao kaget langsung menyembunyikan pisau dibelakang punggungnya.

Ekspresi gadis itu langsung berubah seketika "Siapa itu?" Ujar Tao membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget karena sejak kapan sahabatnya berada dibelakangnya.

"K-kau membuatku kaget, aku akan membuka pintunya." Usul Baekhyun beranjak berdiri kemudian berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

Kesempatan itu langsung digunakan oleh Tao untuk cepat-cepat menyembunyikan pisau itu dibawah sofanya.

Baekhyun kembali terkejut ketika melihat Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah menujukan kemarahannya yang sudah tak terbendung seperti menebarkan api yang melahap ludes seisi rumah.

"K-kau k-kenapa ?" Tanya Baekhyun terbata-bata karena terkejut dan sedikit takut karena dia tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti ini.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, lelaki itu melewati Baekhyun dan berjalan menatap lurus kearah objek yang membuat menjadi seperti ini.

Tao merasakan tubuh gemetaran ketika menangkap ekspresi Chanyeol yang akan memakannya hidup-hidup.

Chanyeol mengambil buku yang tadi dibaca oleh Tao di atas meja lalu melempar geram buku itu kearah belakang Tao mengenai vas bunga sehingga bunyi pecahan kaca semakin membuat suasana menjadi tegang.

"C-Chan..." Desis Tao

"DIAM! AKU TIDAK SUKA NAMAKU DISEBUT OLEH GADIS LICIK SEPERTIMU!" Bentak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung berlari dan berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Kau." Tunjuk Chanyeol membuat wajah Tao memucat seketika.

"Kau yang mencuri kunci mading dan menempelkan foto kami berdua di mading?!" Chanyeol sedikit menurunkan nada bicaranya.

Baekhyun mengangga tak percaya, demi Tuhan bagaikan letupan kilat yang menyambar.

Dia mencoba mencerna yang Chanyeol ucapan.

"A-aku t-tidak.." Nada bicara Tao mulai bergetar

"MENGAKULAH!" Chanyeol kembali menaikan nada bicaranya lalu maju satu langkah

Melihat Tao menangis ketakutan Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya menghalangi langkah Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak bisa menuduh orang tanpa bukti, PARK CHANYEOL!" Bela Baekhyun menatap tegas lelaki di hadapannya.

"Minggir." Perintah Chanyeol merendahkan nada bicaranya.

Baekhyun mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Minggir." Ulang Chanyeol.

Gagis itu tidak bergeming tetap mempertahan posisinya.

"Aku tidak percaya jika sahabatku ..."

"MINGGIR!" Bentak Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget.

"Iya aku pelakunya." Tao tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

Mendengar pengakuan Tao, Baekhyun melotot kepada Tao.

"K-kau bohongkan." Baekhyun berbalik lalu menguncang-guncang bahu sahabatnya.

Air matanya tumpah karena hatinya tersayat ketika mengetahui kenyataan bahwa sahabatnya sendiri yang tega melakukan itu kepadanya.

Tao hendak memeluk Baekhyun namun di tepis oleh Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?!" Tanya Baekhyun dengan menatap tajam Tao.

"Ku mohon maafkan aku, aku melakukan ini agar semua orang tidak mem _bully_ mu lagi karena kau dekat dengan Chanyeol tapi ternyata aku salah." Ujar Tao terisak.

"Tao, kau sudah tahu kesepakatan yang telah kami buat, aku akan nelpon ayahku untuk segera mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah." Ujar Jongin yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa sambil memainkan smartphonenya.

"B, Ku mohon maafkan aku." Lirih Tao langsung berlutut di kaki Baekhyun yang masih mematung.

"B, Kau tidak mau memaafkanku?" Tao menguncang pelan kaki Baekhyun, dia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Baekhyun tahu jika kesalahan yang telah Tao lakukan sungguh membuat hatinya perih namun untuk tidak memaafkan Tao tidak bisa dilakukannya karena Tao adalah orang yang baik kepadanya sejak mereka baru menginjak kaki di sekolah, Tao juga selalu membantu dan mau bersama dengannya tanpa syarat lagipula alasan Tao melakukan itu bukan karena tujuan negatif walaupun akhirnya dirinya menerima efek yang luar biasa dari teman-teman disekolahnya.

Baekhyun yang sejatinya memiliki sifat yang tidak tegaan, tersentuh dengan permintaan maaf dari Tao yang hanya melakukan satu kesalahan sepanjang persahabatan mereka.

Baekhyun langsung mengangkat tubuh Tao dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku memaafkanmu." Ucap Baekhyun terisak kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Kalian tidak bisa dengan mudah mengeluarkan seseorang dari sekolah hanya karena dia melakukan satu kesalahan, kalian memang memiliki segalanya bukan berarti kalian berhak untuk seenaknya menghukum seseorang apalagi kesalahan yang dia lakukan tidak besar!"

Darah Chanyeol mendidih ketika mendengar pembelaan Baekhyun untuk Tao.

"Apa?! Kau secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa ini adalah masalah kecil! Apa kau hanya memikirnya posisinya tanpa memikirkan posisiku, kau egois Baekhyun!" Balas Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak setuju jika dia harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah." Tegas Baekhyun tetap bertahan pada pembelaannya.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol memberikan penekanan pada ucapannya.

"Aku mohon kepada kalian untuk memaafkan Tao karena.."

"Jadi kau mencampakan peringatan dari kami berdua?" Potong Jongin seraya berdiri dan menunjuk Baekhyun.

"Aku juga korban, aku juga yang terkena efeknya bukan Chanyeol jadi aku juga berhak meminta agar Tao tidak dihukum." Jawab Baekhyun dengan lantang.

"Kau keras kepala, Baekhyun!" Geram Jongin.

"Cukup!" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku baru tahu ternyata kau suka mencampakan seseorang." Ucap Chanyeol geram.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Baekhyun mengeleng pelan.

"Aku menyesal menyukai gadis sepertimu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Suasana menjadi hening ketika mendengar pernyataan dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Sekarang aku membencimu!" Chanyeol menekan ucapannya lalu berbalik meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Setelah melihat kedua lelaki itu pergi. Baekhyun terdiam dia merasakan tubuhnya mendadak lemas.

"B, kau kenapa?" Tao langsung memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

Namun gadis itu masih tidak menjawab

"Dia menyukaiku." Baekhyun membatin.

"B, maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk berbuat jahat denganmu, maafkan aku, B." Lirih Tao kemudian tersenyum licik karena dia tidak harus banyak bekerja keras lagi karena Chanyeol sudah membenci Baekhyun.

"Aku memaafkanmu." Balasnya lemah seraya menepuk pelan punggung Tao.

.

.

* * *

 **-READ AND REVIEW-**

* * *

.

 **Keesokan harinya.**

Sepanjang jam pelajaran Baekhyun mencoba menahan emosinya meskipun telinganya sudah terasa panas ketika mendengar seluruh perempuan kecuali Tao mencibir dirinya dengan ucapan seperti yang sering disamatkan dari anak yang tidak berpendidikan.

"Kalian tidak mengumpulkan tugas ?" Tanya Tn. Kang membuat kelas menjadi hening seketika.

"M-maaf.." Baekhyun terlihat bingung bagaimana dia harus menjawab pertanyaan guru matematikanya itu.

"Oke, kumpulkan tugasmu minggu depan." Potong pria paruh baya itu membuat Baekhyun dan Tao menghela nafas lega.

Ketika jam istirahat tiba beberapa murid di dalam kelas serempak berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Untung saja Tn. Kang sangat baik dan pengertian dengan semua muridnya." Ujar Tao seraya menyusun buku-bukunya diatas meja

"Iya, sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa tadi." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Yak- apa yang kau lakukan!" Jerit Baekhyun ketika Jessica melempar bukunya keluar kelas membuat Tao tersentak kaget.

"Apa kau tidak lihat apa yang barusan aku lakukan lalu masih bertanya apa yang ku lakukan?!" Sinis Jessica lalu berjalan keluar kelas dan menginjak buku Baekhyun.

"Dasar nenek sihir!" Cela Baekhyun lalu berjalan mengambil bukunya.

Baekhyun berjongkok mengambil bukunya namun "Akh..." Gadis itu meringgis.

Beberapa siswa yang tadi masih didalam kelas termasuk Tao langsung serentak berhamburan keluar kelas.

Mereka menyaksikan Jessica menginjak tangan Baekhyun, mendengar gadis itu meringgis Jessica justru memperkuat pijakannya. Mereka yang melihat justru merasa senang dengan pemandangan itu, gadis miskin dan keras kepala seperti Baekhyun memang pantas mendapatkan perlakuan itu.

"Kau seharusnya tidak bersekolah disini!" Ejek Jessica.

"Ku mohon lepaskan!" Pinta Baekhyun karena tangannya terasa perih teramat sangat.

Jessica kembali memperkuat pijakannya.

"Kau pantas mendapatkan semua ini!" Geram Jessica.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" Suara Jongin yang berada di belakang Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Seluruh gadis memekik tertahan ketika melihat Chanyeol lalu memberi jalan untuk lelaki itu melihat apa yang terjadi.

Jessica kaget langsung melepaskan pijakannya ketika melihat Chanyeol ber-aura dingin tidak seperti biasanya.

Chanyeol pun berjalan perlahan mendekati Baekhyun, seluruh gadis yang menyaksikan itu menahan nafas dan menatap Chanyeol dengan binar penuh kekaguman bahkan mereka tidak rela berkedip agar tidak melewatkan sedikitpun wajah pahatan Tuhan yang sempurna itu.

Jessica mulai tampak gugup, dia takut jika Chanyeol memarahi dirinya karena dia kepergok menyiksa Baekhyun namun tanpa dia sangka lelaki itu justru menginjak tangan Baekhyun jugs lalu pergi, dia tidak menoleh sedikitpun ketika mendengar Baekhyun merintih kesakitan.

Semua yang menyaksikan itu sangat kaget termasuk Jongin.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ujar Jongin cemas seraya membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?!" Ujar Jongin lantang membuat semua yang menyaksikan itu bubar termasuk Jessica dan kini yang tersisa hanya dia, Baekhyun dan Tao.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Baekhyun mengusap air matanya seraya melepaskan pegangan Jongin dari lengannya.

"B, Ayo kita ke UKS." Tao langsung memegang tangan Baekhyun lalu memasang ekspresi cemas.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau diam saja ketika melihat sahabatmu ditindas sedangkan sahabat

mu berani mati-matian membelamu." Sindir Jongin menatap Tao lalu beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kita harus berpura-pura seperti ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati sembari mata bulatnya menyapu seisi kantin.

Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil mengeleng pelan "Entahlah." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bersedia membantuku atau..." Sehun sengaja menjeda pada kalimat akhir.

"Atau apa?" Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Kau menyukai seseorang?" Ceplos Sehun.

Tawa lelaki mendadak pecah ketika melihat rona merah di pipi Kyungsoo.

"Siapa yang kau sukai?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

Kyungsoo langsung menaruh telunjuk didepan bibirnya memberi isyarat agar Sehun memelankan volume suaranya.

"Siapa?" Bisik Sehun dengan senyuman usilnya.

Kyungsoo mendadak menjadi malu langsung menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Cepat jawab aku sangat penasaran." Sehun menarik kedua tangan Kyungsoo.

Kemudian Kyungsoo mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Sehun.

"Jongin." Bisiknya lalu dengan sigap kembali duduk pada posisi awalnya.

"HA?!" Sehun membulatkan mata elangnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk yakin.

"Kau tahu ? dia itu memiliki banyak kekasih bahkan kekasih yang dia miliki sangat berkelas sebaiknya kau tidak usah berharap terlalu banyak dengannya."

Mendengar ucapan Sehun, gadis itu langsung mengerutkan kedua bibirnya.

"Aku tidak peduli yang penting sekarang aku menyukainya kalau dia tidak menyukaiku itu bukan urusanku." Sahut Kyungsoo tidak mau kalah.

Keduanya mendadak hening kemudian tawa mereka meledak.

"Dasar aneh." Ujar Sehun sambil mengacak-acak rambut sahabatnya.

.

.

Setelah selesai mengobati lukanya Baekhyun dan Tao keluar dari UKS.

Mereka melangkah dengan serempak menuju kekelas.

Sesaat hampir sampai didepan kelasnya, langkah Baekhyun terhenti ketika melihat Chanyeol sedang memainkan smartphone yang sedang berdiri membelakangi mereka.

Tak selang berapa detik, melihat Chanyeol melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Chanyeol." Panggil Baekhyun namun lelaki itu pura-pura tidak mendengar dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

Baekhyun langsung berlari mendekati Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol." Panggil Baekhyun lalu menarik lengan Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya, tetapi memutarkan matanya dengan malas kesembarang arah agar tidak menatap Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol." Ulang Baekhyun sembari menguncang pelan lengan Chanyeol.

"Lepaskan!" Jawabnya dingin.

"Chanyeol" Lirih Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan!" Chanyeol mengulang perkataanya.

"Chanyeol, aku minta maaf." Nada bicara Baekhyun mulai bergetar.

Bukannya merespon permintaan maaf dari Baekhyun, lelaki itu justru melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari lengannya.

"Chanyeol-" Panggil Baekhyun dengan nada bergetar.

Chanyeol tetap acuh lalu meneruskan langkahnya tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun yang sedang menangis pilu.

Tao langsung berlari kecil mendekati Baekhyun, gadis itu langsung memeluk sahabatnya.

"B, Kau harus sabar." Ujar Tao seraya menenangkan Baekhyun dengan menepuk pelan punggung gadis itu.

Tetapi di dalam hati kecilnya Tao sangat senang karena Chanyeol benar-benar membenci Baekhyun.

"Aku akan membuatmu keluar dari sekolah." Guman Tao dengan senyuman licik terlihat dari wajahnya

.

.

* * *

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

* * *

Haloooooo semuanyaaaa.

 **Okta** ngucapin terima kasih karena masih setia membaca FF ini.

*hug

Terima kasih untuk yang ngefollow, nge-favorite, ngeread apalagi yang nge-review.

 ***hugkiss**

.

 **Y eolliepoppo** : ( _ **Makasih udah setia nongkrong di 3 ffku**_ ) sederet pertanyaanmu terjawab di Chapter ini, kenapa mesti Kyungsoo? **Karena Kyungsoo sahabatnya Thetun**. Kyungsoo pelampiaskan? **Tidakk, Kyungsoo hanya membantu hihihi**.

.

Untuk kritik dan sarannya makasih banget lohh, FF **Okta** kali ini menghabiskan 5000-an word dan sedikit banget moment "lain" kecuali ChanBaek.

.

Sekali lagi terima kasih atas review positif dan negatifnya, **I Luv You** *manatisumanaaa.

.

Bagi teman-teman yang belum nge-review ditunggu lohh :)


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **BAEKHYUN IS MINE**

 **.**

 **CHANBAEK GS**

 **.**

 **ROMANCE/DRAMA**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING**

* * *

 **.**

Baekhyun sudah begitu tersiksa dengan hari-hari yang telah dia lalui tanpa senyuman manis yang menghangatkan hati dari seorang Park Chanyeol, waktu berlalu semakin cepat seumpama sebuah kereta yang melesat cepat di atas rel, seminggu telah berlalu dan gadis itu sudah ingin segera mengakhiri siksaan yang menyesakan hatinya.

Kini, gadis itu berpapasan dengan Chanyeol namun lelaki itu masih tidak memandangnya dan dengan mudah melewatinya. Baekhyun mencoba menghela napas pelan untuk menenangkan diri sekaligus mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menyatakan kalimat permohonan maaf yang telah dia susun selama berhari-hari.

Tidak perduli jika gadis – gadis di sepanjang koridor sekolah memandangnya sinis, baginya lelaki itu terpenting. Dia berbalik dan setengah berlari berhasil menyejajarkan langkahnya, mendahului Chanyeol yang hendak membuka pintu mobilnya. Baekhyun membentangkan kedua tangannya di depan tubuh tinggi dan kokoh itu tetapi lelaki itu tidak mempedulikannya justru mendorong tubuh munggil menyingkir dari hadapannya dan Chanyeol langsung kedalam mobilnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau untuk mendengarkanku sebentar saja, ku mohon dengarkan aku sebentar saja?" Tanya Baekhyun memburu.

Chanyeol membuka kaca mobil dan mengeluarkan kepalanya.

"Apa?!" Jawabnya ketus.

"Aku..." Entah kenapa justru sebuah senyuman yang lebih dahulu keluar daripada susunan kalimat yang telah gadis itu persiapkan.

"Kau tersenyum?" Chanyeol berdecak kesal.

"Minggir!" Lanjutnya seraya menutup kaca mobilnya.

"Heii, aku... mau..."

Sudah terlambat, lelaki itu sudah menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Dia mencoba berlari mengejar mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang itu hingga sampai di depan gerbang.

Mungkin Tuhan memang membantunya untuk secepatnya menyelesaikan segala permasalahan yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Beberapa detik kemudian sebuah taksi berhenti dan menawarkan jasanya. Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun segera melompat kedalam mobil dan mengikuti mobil Chanyeol yang tidak jauh dari hadapannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun mengejar seorang lelaki yang bukan penjahat.

Dia melakukan semua ini karena menyadari bahwa nama Chanyeol telah merasuki tubuhnya, mengalir melalui darah lalu dengan mudah melewati setiap jengkal nadi dan menyelusuri jantung kemudian bersembunyi dibalik dinding hatinya.

 _Ayolah taksi bergeraklah lebih cepat dan tangkap mobil sport berwarna merah itu. Aku pasti akan memaksa Chanyeol untuk keluar dan aku tidak akan kehabisan kata-kata lagi. Aku ingin semua kembali seperti sedia kala dan aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku juga..._

"Sudah sampai." Sopir taksi menoleh kebelakang membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersentak dari lamunannya.

Gadis itu melempar pandangan kearah luar jendela, dilihatnya mobil Chanyeol berhenti disebuah gedung pencakar langit yang terlihat mewah, seorang petugas _security_ segera mengambil kunci setelah lelaki itu keluar dari mobilnya. Sudah pasti security itu akan memarkir mobil Chanyeol.

Setelah membayar taksi Baekhyun melangkahkan memasuki perusahaan yang akan dipimpin oleh Park Chanyeol kelak. Gadis itu memandangi gedung yang didesain mewah. Sebuah air mancur dengan patung perempuan yang mengenakan gaun lebar sedang bermain biola menyambut kedatangannya.

Baekhyun yang mengunakan seragam sekolah tidak peduli beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di lobi menatapnya aneh. Mata gadis itu menyapu seisi lobi untuk mencari keberadaan Chanyeol namun tetap saja dia tidak menemukan Chanyeol kemudian Baekhyun memajukan langkahnya menuju lift yang berjarak 50 meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

 _Security_ bertubuh kekar itu menghadang langkahnya dan meminta Baekhyun untuk menunjukan kartu identitas dan visitor. Baekhyun yang tidak mungkin membuat janji sebelumnya untuk bertemu Chanyeol dipastikan tidak memiliki kartu visitor, gadis itu hanya menunjukan kartu identitasnya, tentu gadis itu di larang untuk memasuki area kantor perusahaan apalagi untuk bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol.

"Aku... temannya Chanyeol." Baekhyun mencoba menyakinan petugas tersebut.

"Sudah banyak gadis sepertimu datang kemari mengaku sebagai teman Tn. Chanyeol." Tegasnya.

"Jika kau ingin mengirimkan hadiah atau surat cinta silakan serahkan kepada resepsionis." Tambahnya seraya menunjuk meja resepsionis yang berada sekitar 15 kaki disamping Baekhyun.

Tawa Baekhyun meledak ketika mendengar kata "hadiah atau surat cinta" selang berapa detik, tawanya berlahan mereda karena menyadari bahwa tiada gadis yang bisa menolak pesona Park Chanyeol termasuk dirinya. Merasa sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol kemudian gadis itu membungkukan badannya lalu beranjak pulang.

Tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat kearah samping seorang pria paruh baya diiringi empat orang pengawalnya keluar dari lift yang hendak ia tuju tadi.

Baekhyun mencoba mengali memorinya untuk mengingat wajah pria tersebut.

"Siapa pria itu?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada seorang karyawan yang melintas didekatnya seraya mengarahkan jari telunjuknya tepat mengenai pria itu.

"Beliau adalah Tn. Park pemilik perusahan ini." Jawab karyawan yang tampak tergesa-gesa kemudian langsung meninggal Baekhyun.

YAP! Baekhyun langsung mengingat pria itu, gadis itu ingin menghampiri Tn. Park dan mengucapkan terima karena Tn. Park pernah memesan banyak bunga dari tokonya membuat dirinya harus melemburkan diri walaupun hampir membuat dia hampir diperkosa oleh sekelompok penjahat yang sangat tidak beretika. Namun Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya karena Tn. Park terlihat berjalan tergesa – gesa menuju mobilnya.

.

.

Sebelum meninggalkan kelas Guru Ahn membagikan hasil ulangan harian kepada seluruh murid,

"Baekhyun, kau harus belajar lebih giat karena nilaimu semakin menurun." Tutur wanita paruh baya dan dibalas anggukan pelan dari Baekhyun.

"B, aku mau kekantin nanti aku menyusul." Ujar Tao seraya merapikan beberapa buku diatas mejanya.

"Baiklah." Balas Baekhyun singkat karena moodnya sedikit berubah mendengar ucapan dari Guru Ahn, Baekhyun juga tidak bisa menyangga karena gadis itu juga merasa semangat belajarnya menurun akhir - akhir ini.

Suasana di perpustakaan hari ini sedikit lebih ramai dari biasanya, setelah mengambil beberapa buku yang ingin dia baca gadis itu mecari tempat duduk di sudut ujung paling belakang yang memungkinkan orang tidak menyadari keberadaannya sekaligus untuk konsentrasi membaca buku

Baekhyun mulai membuka beberapa halaman dari bukunya namun konsentrasinya pecah karena mendengar suara seperti berbisik yang berasal dari balik dua rak buku didepannya, dengan pelan dia menutup bukunya lalu mengendap-endap mendekati rak pertama. Ia melangkah dengan sangat hati-hati seolah lantai ini akan retak terbelah dua jika dia menghentakan kakinya.

 _Aku akan menghancur dia sehancur-hancurnya_ suara perempuan itu tidak terdengar jelas meskipun Baekhyun telah melewati rak pertama.

Baekhyun berdiri terpaku ketika melihat ternyata ada Kris dan Tao yang berada dibalik rak kedua tersebut. Tao membelalakan mata ketika melihat Baekhyun membuat Kris menoleh kebelakang dengan seketika langsung beranjak pergi.

"Tao, sejak kapan kau berada disini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku..?" Tao mengaruk tenguknya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku, aku baru saja berada disini." Jawab Tao berusaha tenang.

"Oh ya, B, kau di minta Guru Ahn untuk menemuinya sekarang." Tambah Tao sekaligus mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Oke." Jawab Baekhyun lalu beranjak pergi tanpa ada rasa curiga.

Setelah melihat Baekhyun jauh dari jangkauan matanya, Kris berjalan mendekati Tao.

"Apa dia mendengar pembicaraan kita?" Bisik Kris.

"Kalau dia mendengarkan membicaraan kita pasti dia akan segera menghajarmu, Kris." Jawab Tao.

"Baguslah jika gadis bodoh itu tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan kita." Ucap Kris tersenyum licik menatap Tao.

Sesampainya di ruang guru, Baekhyun berjalan menuju meja Guru Ahn, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat beberapa kertas terjatuh dari meja Guru Shim, gadis itu mengambil kertas yang berserakan dan hendak menaruhnya kembaii diatas meja guru Shim.

Selang beberapa detik guru Shim datang dan melihat Baekhyun berdiri disamping mejanya

"Baekhyun apa yang kau lakukan?!" Suara lantang itu membuat Baekhyun tersendak kaget sehingga membuat beberapa lembar kertas yang dia pegang kembali terjatuh kelantai.

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, guru Shim langsung menatapnya tajam.

"Jadi selama ini kau yang mencuri soal-soal ujian semester!" Tuduh guru Shim.

"Aku..aku.-" Baekhyun merasakan tenggorokannya seperti diikat erat dengan sebuah kawat, yang membuat dirinya tidak mampu mengeluarkan banyak kata-kata selain mengeleng pelan kepalanya.

"Aku akan melaporkanmu kepada kepala sekolah." Ucap Guru Shim

.

* * *

 **-BAEKHYUN IS MINE-**

* * *

.

.

Pagi ini Baekyun tidak menginjakan kakinya di sekolah, setelah perdebatan panjang dengan kepala sekolah tiga hari yang lalu dan kepala sekolah langsung mengeluarkan dirinya dari sekolah. Gadis itu akhirnya memohon untuk bertemu dengan Tn. Kim setelah sekretarisnya mengatur jadwal akhirnya hari ini dia diberi kesempatan untunglah Tn. Kim sangat baik hati sehingga bersedia bertemu dengannya padahal banyak orang penting yang ingin bertemu dengannya juga.

Sesampai di lobi rasa takut mulai bergejolak dalam batinnya, sebenarnya dia sudah menyiapkan kata – kata yang akan di keluarkan sebagai ungkapan pembelaan diri tetapi dia hanya takut jika Tn. Kim sama seperti kepala sekolah yang menganggap penjelasannya tidak masuk akal.

Setelah pintu lift terbuka gadis itu menemui sekretaris untuk mengiringnya keruangan Tn. Kim, dia mencoba menghela napas beberapa kali untuk menenangkan debaran jantung ketika berdiri didepan pintu Tn. Kim.

CLEK!

Belum sempat menyentuh gagang daun pintu, Baekhyun tersentak kaget melihat pintu sudah terbuka dari dalam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Jongin yang juga tak kalah kaget.

"Aku,-" Baekhyun gugup menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Baekhyun, silakan masuk." Baekhyun sedikit lega suara berat itu menolongnya untuk mengabaikan pertanyaan Jongin.

"Baekhyun." Bisik lelaki yang masih mengunakan seragam sekolah itu.

"Jongin, silakan keluar." Perintah Tn. Kim.

Namun Jongin yang tidak sabaran dengan sigap menarik tangan Baekhyun dari sorot mata Jongin, Baekhyun tahu jika Jongin ingin segera menunggu jawaban darinya tetapi dia benar – benar tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Kim Jongin." Ulang Tn. Kim. Jongin langsung melepaskan tangan perempuan itu dan keluar dari ruangan ayahnya, Jongin sadar ketika lelaki paruh baya itu sudah menyebut namanya dengan lengkap maka itu berarti sebuah peringatan.

Setelah pintu tertutup rapat, Tn. Kim memajukan sedikit tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun yang menunduk takut. Pria tua itu menghela napas cepat sebelum memulai pembicaraannya.

"Kau tau jika ruangan guru untuk sementara ini tidak boleh dimasuki oleh murid dengan alasan apapun." Ujar Tn. Kim langsung _to the point_.

Baekhyun kembali menceritakan kejadiannya yang sebenarnya bahwa Tao yang memintanya keruangan guru dan dengan tegas gadis itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak pernah melakukan tindakan tercela seperti yang dituduhkan.

Tn. Kim kembali menghela napas pria itu mengeluarkan alat perekam dari laci mejanya. Tn Kim sudah menerima laporan mengenai kasus Baekhyun dan dengan cepat menelusuri kasus ini sebelum Baekhyun bertemu dengannya.

 _Dalam rekaman itu terdengar jika Tao tidak pernah bertemu dengan Baekhyun diperpustakaan apalagi mengatakan bahwa Guru Ahn memintanya keruangan guru dan Guru Ahn tidak pernah meminta Baekhyun untuk menyuruhnya keruangan guru ketika berada dikelas Guru Ahn hanya memberi nasehat agar Baekhyun belajar lebih giat lagi dan Guru Ahn menganggap jika Baekhyun mencuri soal karena ucapannya, dalam putaran selanjutnya Tao mengatakan jika Baekhyun selama ini mencuri soal-soal agar dapat mempertahan beasiswanya._

Mendengar ucapan Tao, Baekhyun merasa jatuh ke dalam jurang yang berisi duri-duri tajam yang menusuk tubuhnya. Dia masih merasa sedang bermimpi jika sahabatnya tidak membelanya justru membuat dirinya semakin terpojok.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Ucap Tn. Kim namun Baekhyun sudah kehabisan kata – kata, Tao sudah memenuhi isi kepalanya.

Tn. Kim menyodorkan sebuah surat kepada Baekhyun dengan berat hati pria tua itu mengatakan bahwa gadis itu bisa keluar dari ruangannya.

"Aku bisa membatalkan semua ini jika kau juga memiliki bukti kuat." Tn. Kim mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

Baekhyun menangis, hatinya perih. Impian yang telah dibangunnya susah payah kini semua sia-sia, dia sudah berusaha kuat untuk mempertahan diri menghadapi pem _bully_ an dari murid disekolahnya semua itu di lakukan karena dia sangat ingin lulus dari sekolah terbaik di korea namun kini semua harapan itu sirna harapannya seperti kertas dan Tao menjadi api yang membakar mimpinya menjadi abu.

"Ku mohon jangan keluarkan aku." Ucap Baekhyun dalam keadaan terisak namun tidak merubah ekspresi Tn. Kim.

"Aku tidak bisa memaafkan siapapun yang berbuat curang disekolahku sekalipun anakku yang melakukannya." Tegas Tn. Kim sebelum mengangkat telepon dari sekretarisnya.

Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan Tn. Kim tak peduli orang menatapnya dengan penuh tanya ketika melihat dirinya menangis di sepanjang perjalanan keluar dari kantor Tn. Kim.

Melihat Baekhyun berjalan lunglai Chanyeol segera menarik gadis itu dan menarik gadis itu menjauh dari orang yang lalu lalang kemudian memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Apa yang telah terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol cemas.

"Katakan padaku." Ujar Chanyeol mengoncang-goncangkan kedua bahu Baekhyun sehingga amplop terlepas dari pegangannya.

Gadis itu hanya mematung.

Jongin langsung menghubungi Chanyeol setelah keluar dari ruangan ayahnya karena dia takut jika terjadi sesuatu hal buruk menimpah Baekhyun dan ternyata benar tebakannya.

"Apa ini?!" Ujar Jongin langsung mengambil amplop yang terjatuh dan merobek amplop itu tanpa meminta izin kepada Baekhyun.

"Apa maksud semua ini?!." Seru Jongin membuat Chanyeol membelalakan matanya.

Mendengarkan perkataan Jongin, gadis itu kembali terisak merasa ada benda keras yang menghimpit paru-parunya, sebuah capit yang meremas hatinya.

"Brengsek!" Umpat Jongin langsung berlari masuk kedalam kantor ayahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Chan." Lirih Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol nanar.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh gadis itu kedalam dekapannya "Aku memaafkanmu." Jawab Chanyeol seraya menepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun.

Setelah merasa urusannya selesai. Tn. Kim berdiri kemudian mengunakan jas hitamnya sesekali pria itu melirik jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya untuk memastikan dirinya tidak telambat untuk menghadiri rapat penting.

Namun pria bertubuh kurus itu tersentak kaget ketika Jongin membuka pintu ruangannya dengan kasar.

"Kau lupa cara mengetok pintu?" Nada Tn. Kim sedikit meninggi.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar saja." Ujar Jongin dengan napas terengah.

Melihat putra semata wayangnya terengah dia mencoba merendam amarahnya.

Tn. Kim melirik jam tangannya dan mempersilakan putranya untuk duduk di sofa samping meja kerjanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Tn. Kim tersenyum merangkul bahu Jongin.

"Ini mengenai Baekhyun." Jawab Jongin menatap ayahnya.

.

.

Menjelang sore Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar suara mesin mobil didepan rumahnya. Gadis itu membuka pintu rumahnya, dilihatnya kakak perempuannya turun dari mobil selang beberapa detik lelaki itu juga turun dari mobil.

"Kalian sudah berdamai." Binaran tampak pada kedua mata bulat gadis itu namun spontan dia menutup mulutnya ketika Baekhyun mendelik kearahnya.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin berdamai dengan eonnimu tapi..." Kini giliran Baekhyun mendelik kearah Chanyeol takut jika lelaki itu menceritakan kejadian yang telah menimpahnya.

"Tapi dia selalu memohon kepadaku untuk dimaafkan."Jawab Chanyeol mengalah kecepatan cahaya lelaki itu tergelak kecil. Tawa manis ditambah lengkungan lesung pipinya.

Kyungsoo tertular jadi ikut tertawa, Baekhyun mendengus kasar dan langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya melewati Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol hendak menyusul Baekhyun namun Kyungsoo dengan sigap menarik lelaki itu sedikit menjauh dari rumahnya.

Setelah Kyungsoo memastikan tidak ada orang disekitar mereka.

"Oppa." Panggil Kyungsoo pelan seraya melihat kebingungan terpampang diwajah Chanyeol.

"Apa?"Jawab Chanyeol. Lelaki itu sedikit aneh melihat gelagat aneh dari gadis dihadapannya.

"Aku,-" Kyungsoo tersenyum geli seraya meremas ujung baju yang dia kenakan.

"Ya?" Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya menanti penuturan Kyungsoo.

"Aku menyukai Jongin." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan cepat lalu berlari masuk dan menutup pintu rumahnya.

Sontak Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak seraya memegang perutnya yang terasa kram.

Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo menyukai Jongin yang semua orang tahu jika Jongin seorang playboy level tertinggi.

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu." Teriaknya.

Kyungsoo dari dalam rumahnya mendengar suara Chanyeol pipinya mendadak merona, dia tertawa mengingat betapa memalukannya dia didepan Chanyeol barusan.

.

* * *

 **-READ AND REVIEW-**

* * *

.

Matahari pagi menyapa ramah, Baekhyun terbangun dan dengan tangan rajinnya dia melakukan rutinitas seperti biasanya menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kyungsoo. Namun ada satu rutinitas yang dia lewatkan dari agenda paginya. Ya! Gadis itu tidak pergi kesekolah. Dia memilih menghabiskan waktu di toko bunga bibinya bahkan ia telah berbohong kepada bibinya jika sekolahnya libur.

Dalam waktu yang sama langkah kaki Chanyeol dengan cepat menyelusuri koridor sekolah untuk melahap abis mangsanya, lelaki itu semalam sudah mencari Tao dirumahnya namun gadis licik itu tidak berada didalam rumahnya dan sama seperti kemarin Tao juga tidak bisa dia temukan disekolah hari ini.

Chanyeol bertanya kepada teman bahkan gurunya mengenai keberadaan Tao namun semuanya tidak tahu kenapa gadis berkacamata tebal itu tidak masuk sekolah.

Kini, Chanyeol dan Jongin berada disebuah coffee shop yang biasa mereka datangi ketika membolos.

"Aku sudah mencari Tao tetapi gadis itu menghilang entah kemana." Ujar Chanyeol kemudian meminum _cappuccino_ yang telah dia pesan.

"Mungkin dia takut jika kau akan membunuhnya." Ceplos Jongin.

Kemudian Jongin menyodorkan sebuah amplop kepada Chanyeol.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya memegang amplop berlogo sekolahnya.

"Katakan pada Baekhyun jika besok dia bisa bersekolah." Ujar Jongin membuat Chanyeol membelalakan matanya.

"Kau serius?."

Jongin mengangguk yakin.

"Berarti hanya kau yang bisa meluluhkan hati Tn. Kim, terima kasih atas bantuanmu." Ucap Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

 _Aku sudah mengatakan kepada Tn. Kim jika Baekhyun tidak bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena satu bukti yaitu rekaman suara Tao, bukankah selama ini Baekhyun memiliki banyak prestasi diluar nilai mata pelajaran. Tn Kim memang tidak mengeluarkan Baekhyun karena bukti itu tidak kuat tetapi Tn. Kim hanya melepaskan beasiswa Baekhyun dan memberikan gadis itu surat peringatan pertama. Tn. Kim ingin mengatakan kepada Baekhyun tetapi melihat air mata gadis itu seperti air terjun maka dia hanya memberikan surat. Aku merasa jika itu tidak adil tetapi Tn. Kim tidak mau kalah dan dia juga harus ingat bahwa buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya maka jangan salahkan jika aku tidak mau kalah berdebat dengannya. Sehingga akhirnya Baekhyun diberikan surat peringatan pertama dan tetap mendapatkan beasiswanya sampai lulus._

"Kau benar-benar luar biasa Kim Jongin." Puji Chanyeol seraya menepuk bahu sahabatnya.

Jongin mengambil handphonenya yang tergeletak diatas meja, "Berikan nomor gadis cantik untukku." Ujar Jongin cepat.

Chanyeol mendengus berat, lelaki itu mengeluarkan handphone dari saku jas seragam sekolahnya dan memberikan nomor seorang gadis dari handphonenya kepada Jongin.

Setelah mengakhiri pertemuannya dengan Jongin, Chanyeol pergi sebuah toko bunga, lelaki itu sengaja memarkirkan mobilnya sedikit jauh dari toko bunga itu. Senyum manisnya mengembang ketika matanya menangkap seorang gadis dengan rambut lurus sebahu, bando lebar berwarna putiih hinggap dirambut lembutnya. Gadis itu tampak anggun dengan dress selutut berwarna putih. Chanyeol mengendap-endap saat berada dibelakang Baekhyun, senyuman lelaki itu merekah, senyuman yang lebih indah dari bunga-bunga bermekaran.

Tangan kokoh lelaki itu melingkar ditubuh Baekyun membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget namun tidak berbalik karena gadis itu sangat kenal dengan aroma maskulin dari tubuh Chanyeol. Mata gadis itu berbinar. Chanyeol melepaskan satu tangannya mengambil setangkai bunga untuk membantu Baekhyun membuat buket berukuran besar. Setelah selesai membuat buket, gadis itu melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan memberikan buket yang telah mereka rangkai tadi kepada lelaki dihadapannya.

"Ini tanda permintaan maafku." Ujar Baekhyun lembut.

Setelah Chanyeol menerima buket itu, mereka menatap hangat. Tatapan yang memberikan isyarat bahwa dunia ini milik mereka berdua. Hanya mereka berdua bahkan Kim Jongdae pun tidak berhak menginjak dunia mereka.

Ehmm.. Suara Kim Jongdae membuat mereka kelabakan.

Chanyeol membungkukan badannya kepada Jongdae namun lelaki itu mengabaikannya dan menatap baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, tolong antarkan bunga pada alamat ini." Ujar Jongin datar dan menyodorkan sebuah kertas kecil untuk Baekhyun.

"Siap, Paman." Jawab Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membaca kertas kecil yang dipegangnya.

"Sepertinya aku mengenal alamat ini." Guman Baekhyun lalu melirik

Kearah Chanyeol yang mengedipkan mata kearahnya.

Chanyeol memang sengaja memesan beberapa bunga agar dapat membawa Baekhyun keluar dari toko bunga bibinya.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Jongdae tersenyum lembut kepada Baekhyun lalu menaiki anak tangga tanpa menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Apa aku tidak terlihat oleh Pamanmu ?" Tanya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Luhan menunggu didepan gerbang seperti biasa gadis itu selalu diantar jemput sopir pribadinya karena ia belum berani untuk membawa mobil sendiri.

Mata rusa gadis itu berbinar ketika melihat sosok Sehun yang sedang duduk di atas motor 70 meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia sangat merindukan Sehun.

"Oppa...!" Jeritnya seraya melambaikan tangan kearah Sehun.

Sehun menoleh gadis itu semakin berbinar ketika mata elang lelaki itu menatapnya. Luhan melangkah dengan ceria, dia berharap kakinya secepat mungkin membawanya untuk dekat dengan Sehun.

Sepanjang perjalanan gadis itu tidak berhenti menatap Sehun dan sebaliknya, mereka beradu pandang sehingga tidak menyadari jika sebuah mobil berhenti dan cepat - cepat Kris turun kemudian dengan kasar menarik Luhan untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Tak hanya Luhan, Sehun pun ikut kaget melihat perlakuan Kris yang sangat kasar.

"Kau bekerjasama dengan mereka!" Geram Kris seraya menarik rambut Luhan, gadis itu meringgis kesakitan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan berusaha melepaskan tangan Kris dari rambutnya.

"Kau memperkenalkan putri Tn. Choi dengan mereka, kau menjebakku!" Ujar dengan nada tinggi kemudian melepaskan dengan kasar gengamannya dari rambut Luhan.

Wajah Luhan sudah memerah, dia sudah tidak bisa menahan amarah dan tangisnya dengan nada tinggi juga dia mengatakan kepada Kakaknya "IYA! Aku membantu mereka karena kau sudah keterlaluan!."

Kris melotot kearah Luhan tanda amarahnya tercipta pada raut wajahnya.

"Ibu Chanyeol selama ini sudah membusuk di penjara dan kau masih dendam dengan anaknya, kenapa kau selalu ingin mengganggu Chanyeol ?! KENAPA!" Luhan mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk melawan Kris, karena selama ini dia selalu diam dan mengalah kepada Kris namun perlakuan kasar Kris kali ini membuatnya tidak tahan lagi.

Kris merasakan suhu tubuhnya terbakar emosi, lelaki itu mengangkat tangannya ke udara dan ingin memukul Luhan, namun tiba – tiba pintu mobil di buka Sehun lalu dengan sigap Sehun mengeluarkan Luhan dari mobil Kris.

Kris keluar dari mobil dan meluapkan emosi dengan cara memukul Sehun namun Sehun segera menepis serangan yang dilakukan oleh Kris.

"Kau ternyata tidak berubah memperlakukan Luhan." Ketus Sehun seraya memegang tangan Kris.

Kris tidak pernah kehilangan akal, lelaki itu langsung menerjang perut Sehun hingga terhempas jatuh ke aspal. Luhan mencoba menengahi pertikaian yang terjadi namun Kris langsung mendorong Luhan. Kris memegang kerah kemeja seragam Sehun.

"Kau berani ikut campur!" Bentak Kris kemudian kembali mengangkat kepalan tangannya keudara.

"Hentikan!" Ujar Yeon Seok memegang tangan Kris.

"Silakan pergi atau kau akan mendapat masalah denganku." Ancam kakak kandung Sehun itu.

Kris terlihat tampak gugup "Kau akan terima akibatnya." Kris memberi peringatan menatap Sehun kemudian langusng menutup pintu mobilnya dengan kasar.

Yeon Seok dan Luhan membantu Sehun berdiri.

"Apa ada yang terluka ?" Tanya Luhan disela – sela isak tangisnya kepada Sehun.

"Aku baik – baik saja, bagaimana denganmu ?." Jawab Sehun tersenyum seraya mengibas-ngibaskan kemeja seragamnya.

"Luhan, aku takut jika Kris berbuat nekat kepadamu, kalau bersedia ? Kau bisa menginap dirumah kami." Tawar Yeon Seok.

Luhan terlihat sangat senang dengan cepat langsung menghapus air matanya, ia terlihat bahagia dengan tawaran Yeon Seok.

Yeon Seok bisa dari sudut matanya jika Sehun membulatkan mata.

"Aku bersedia." Gadis menjawab dengan cepat dan tersenyum lebar membuat Sehun mengaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

.

Kini Baekhyun menghabiskan senja bersama Chanyeol di ruang tamu aparteman Chanyeol. Mereka saling menatap aura kasmaran mengepul seisi apartemen. Chanyeol mengelitik wajah Baekhyun dengan setangkai bunga tulip membuat gadis itu tertawa kecil, lembut.

Mereka menyandarkan kepala di punggung sofa, saling menatap dan tersenyum. Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat ketika lelaki di hadapannya mengatakan "Aku menyukaimu, aku ingin selalu bersamamu dan aku bahagia jika kau menjadi miliki seutuhnya." Chanyeol memberanikan diri berenang ke dalam kornea mata Baekhyun yang hitam kecoklatan untuk mencari bayangannya apakah tersimpan disana.

Baekhyun menengadah bawah dagu Chanyeol "Aku menyukaimu, aku ingin selalu bersamamu dan aku juga bahagia jika kau menjadi miliki seutuhnya." Balas Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dari dagunya dan menarik gadis itu kedaan sebuah ciuman hangat hingga suara napas mereka beradu dengan detak jam.

.

* * *

 **-READ AND REVIEW-**

* * *

.

25 hari telah berlalu, tubuh Tao meringuk di sudut kamar, duduk diatas tempat tidur seraya menatap kosong kearah luar jendela kamar apartemennya yang tirainya terbuka. Sore itu langit temaram cahaya _orange_ menyentuh kulitnya namun tidak mampu menutupi bekas air mata di pipinya.

25 hari dia mencoba untuk mempertahankan egonya untuk terus melawan rasa bersalahnya kepada Baekhyun dengan mengingat perlakuan buruk Baekhyun kepadanya, namun semakin dia mengingat itu maka semakin merobohkan dinding pertahanannya.

Kini wajahnya terlihat sayu, air mata mengalir deras dari sudut kelopak matanya. Rasa sesal itu menyelimuti hatinya, dia menyesal kenapa melakukan tindakan bodoh menjebak Baekhyun, gadis yang selalu mementingkannya dan Baekhyun juga yang membela dirinya mati-matian.

Tao mengambil botol obat penenang di atas meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya, dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan seluruh isi botol obat tersebut kemudian menatap nanar butir kapsul berwarna merah yang memenuhi telapak tangannya yang gemetar.

.

.

.

 **\- TO BE CONTINUE -**

* * *

Balasan untuk Review :

Maaf jika Okta gak bisa bales seluruhnya tapi okta baca kok seluruhnya :)

.

hyuniee86 : kamu pas baca ini pengen ngerendangi uri Panda, aku yang nulis pengen jadiin dy opor aja deh kalu gitu :)

parkbaekyoda : kamu bilang jangan buat Baekhyun menderita karena kamu gak kuat bacanya, aku yang nulis aja gak kuat :'((( untung gak konslet ni laptop ketumpahan air mata * **Apasih**

yousee : Ceye bencinya emang gak serius kali ya karena mudah banget ngemaafin tapi kecewanya seriuss lohh

Pinksoft : Panda gak gila kok, yang gila itu yang nulis yaa :'(

Park syna-B : Tao gak jahat, yang jahat adalah yang nulis :'(

BaekHill : Mudah2an Chap ini dan berikutnya gak nyesek yaa..

ParkYooAh : Salah kalu Tao kerjasama dengan Kris, yang benar Tao kerjasama dengan Kris dan **Okta** *gimanatuh wkwkwkwk

parkobyunxo : Salah tebakanmu kalu cuma Tao aja pelakunya, yang nulis adalah pelaku utama *hihihihihi

.

rizkaa, ErryBee, guest, atriawlanbyun : Siap bos :D

.

Selalu Okta ngucapin terima kasih untuk yang baca FF ini :)

.

mungkin di Chapter selanjutnya akan ada yang meninggal tapi entah siapa :'(

itu kemungkinan yaaaa hanya sebuah dugaan hihihihi.


	7. Chapter 7

**BAEKHYUN IS MINE**

 **.**

 **BY OKTAVIANI WONGKIN**

 **.**

 **CHANBAEK / GS**

 **.**

 **READ AND REVIEW**

.

* * *

 **HAPPY READING**

* * *

.

Jongin melangkah dengan berat ketika kakinya menginjak lantai disepanjang koridor sekolah, lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu melirik kekanan dan kekiri untuk melhat suasana sekolah yang masih sepi. Ia menarik lengan kiri almamater sekolah dan melirik benda bundar berwarna hitam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya kemudian ia menghela napas berat.

"Semenjak kau dekat dengan Baekhyun, kau membuatku selalu membuatku bangun lebih awal." Keluh Jongin selama mereka berjalan disepanjang koridor.

Chanyeol memasang ekspresi acuh tak acuh. ia tidak terlalu fokus mendengarkan ocehan karena seluruh Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh gadis bernama Baekhyun. Seperti biasa sudah seminggu ini Chanyeol menaruh coklat kedalam loker gadis itu sebagai bentuk sapaan pagi yang manis untuk kekasihnya itu.

Jongin menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menoleh kesamping

"Chanyeol?" Panggil Jongin. Chanyeol tetap tidak memberikan respon.

Jongin mendesah melihat tingkah sahabatnya "Kau tersenyum sendiri, bagaimana mungkin aku berjalan dengan orang gila!" Umpat Jongin.

Chanyeol menurunkan garis senyumnya lelaki itu menghentikan langkah dan menoleh kepada Jongin. "Ulangi perkataanmu sekali lagi?" Ujarnya datar namun dengan tatapan menusuk.

Jongin sedikit tersentak kaget namun ia membalas Chanyeol dengan pura –pura tidak mendengarkan perkataan sahabatnya dan langsung menaiki anak tangga menuju kelasnya.

"Apa kau telah menemukan Tao?" Tanya Chanyeol mencairkan suasana,

"Aku.." belum sempat Jongin meneruskan kalimatnya tiba-tiba terdengar terdengar suara terkesiap dari atas mereka serta bunyi yang keras membuat mereka serentak mendongak. Semua terjadi secepat kilat sehingga Chanyeol tidak menyadari sesuatu yang menubruknya, membuatnya kehilangan kesimbangan dan jatuh berguling – guling dari tangga.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol mendengar seruan Jongin sebelum tubuhnya mendarat kelantai. Pandangannya menggelap sesaat, napasnya sesak karena sesuatu yang berat menindihnya.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Kau tidak apa ?" Chanyeol kembali mendengar perkataan Jongin namun dia tidak bisa menjawab, napasnya sesak karena tubuh itu masih menindihnya.

"Hey, Kau ?" Suara Jongin terdengar lagi namun Chanyeol yakin itu bukan untuknya.

Orang yang mengunakan topeng itu tersendak kaget ia segera bangkit dan mendorong Jongin dengan keras.

"TAO!" Teriak Jongin yang memacu Chanyeol untuk memaksakan tubuhnya agar dapat segera bangun kemudian menangkap dan mencekik Tao hidup-hidup.

Namun berkali – kali lelaki berpostur tinggi itu mencoba justru makin membuat tubuhnya sulit bergerak.

Tao segera berlari secepat kilat dan tanpa pikir panjang Jongin langsung mengejarnya.

Langkah kaki mereka menyapu lantai disepanjang koridor suara hentakan lantai terdengar nyaring.

Tao melirik sekilas dibelakang, bulir-bulir keringat keluar dari pori-pori wajahnya ketika suara hentakan kaki Jongin semakin terdengar nyaring ditelinganya.

"BERHENTI!" Teriak jongin sembari menjulurkan tangannya. Tinggal satu langkah. Hanya selangkah lagi dia bisa menangkap Tao.

Jongin makin mempercepat larinya sehingga lelaki itu tidak terlalu fokus dengan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya.

BRUKK! Jongin menabrak seorang hingga membuatnya jatuh tersungkur.

Fokus Jongin masih sepenuhnya dengan Tao, Lelaki itu segera bangkit berdiri dan mengejar Tao tanpa peduli siapa yang menghadang langkahnya.

"Minggir." Bentak Jongin dengar napas terengah dia merasakan aliran darah tubuhnya mendidih.

Kris masih membentangkan kedua tangannya menghalangi langkah Jongin.

"Itu bukan Tao." Ujar Kris tersenyum licik seraya menaikan alis kirinya.

Jongin tidak mendengarkan perkataan Kris dengan sisa tenaga lelaki itu mendorong Kris hingga tersungkur.

Jongin langsung melangkah lebar namun berhenti kemudian menghela napas berat ketika Tao sudah hilang dari pandangannya. Sejenak Jongin memegang kedua lututnya. Manarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian dihembuskannya untuk menenangkan diri.

Lelaki itu berdiri dan berbalik menatap Kris yang berdiri memasang ekspresi angkuh tiga langkah darinya.

Emosi Jongin kembali memuncak "Apa yang telah kalian lakukan disini!" Bentak Jongin.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari kerah bajuku." Ujar Kris pelan namun penuh penekanan disetiap kata.

Jongin menghela napas pelan kemudian lepaskan kedua tangannya dari kerah Kris.

Jongin memasukan kedua tangan dalam saku celana panjangnya yang berwarna putih.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Baekhyun." Ucap Jongin tanpa menatap Kris.

HAHAHAA... Kris tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar perkataan Jongin

"Baekhyun tidak menyukaimu, kau mencari berbagai celah untuk membenci Chanyeol padahal sebenarnya kau cemburu." Kali ini Jongin yang tertawa melihat mata Kris yang menatapnya tajam dan mungkin Kris berharap jika bumi harus menelan Jongin detik ini juga.

"Kau mencoba menfitnahku, Aku tidak mungkin..."

"Jangan mencoba membohongiku. Dasar pencundang." Sela Jongin membuat wajah Kris memerah merendam amarah.

Jongin tiba-tiba menepuk jidat tanpa pikir panjang lelaki itu segera meninggalkan Kris untuk menolong sahabatnya yang masih memiliki sisa separuh nyawa.

Mata Kris mengekori punggung Jongin dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

":Aku akan membuat kalian menderita." Guman kris.

Lelaki itu mengepalkan kedua tangan dan tersenyum licik.

.

.

"Kenapa Tao terus membenciku." Baekhyun menatap Jongin yang duduk disampingnya dengan tatapan nanar.

"Untuk saat ini yang aku tahu Tao menyukai Chanyeol." Jongin membalas tatapan Baekhyun dan tersenyum tipis namun dari tatapan Jongin masih ada yang Jongin sembunyikan.

"Untuk saat ini?" Baekhyun mengulang kalimat awal Jongin.

"Ku rasa begitu" Jawab Jongin singkat membuat Baekhyun semakin penuh tanya.

"Berarti ada alasan lain?" Baekyun mencoba menartikan perkataan Jongin yang pertama kali lelaki itu ucapkan.

"Sekarang yang terpenting kondisi Chanyeol." Jongin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan agar Baekhyun tidak membahas Tao dan Kris.

Gadis itu menunduk dan menghela napas dalam – dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Ia dan Jongin duduk di bangku panjang koridor rumah sakit dan telinga mereka menangkap suara – suara disekitarnya seperti suara ranjang panjang yang didorong cepat sepanjang koridor, suara telepon dan lift berdenting lalu dokter dan perawat yang sedang membahas keadaan pasien dengan bahasa medis yang tidak mereka pahami.

Jongin menepuk bahu Baekhyun untuk menghibur gadis disebelahnya. Jongin seolah-olah tau isi pikiran Baekhyun yang mencemaskan keadaan Chanyeol.

Selang berapa menit. Baekhyun melompat berdiri melihat Chanyeol mengunakan kursi roda keluar bersama dokter dari ruangan pemeriksaan terlihat dokter paruh baya mengatakan sesuatu dan di balas dengan ekspresi muram oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa kau terluka parah." Nada kecemasan keluar dari bibir tipis gadis itu.

Baekhyun menitikan airmata melihat tangan kiri Chanyeol diperban.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya dicidera ringan." Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengenggam tangan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu tidak ingin membiarkan Baekhyun melihatnya dengan lebih khawatir lagi. Chanyeol beralih pandangannya kearah Jongin.

"Tao, kehilangan jejak?" Chanyeol bisa menebak setelah melihat ekspresi Jongin yang terlihat kurang bersemangat. Jongin mengangguk pelan seolah-olah mengatakan jika Chanyeol benar. Gadis licik itu melarikan diri.

"Chanyeol beristirahatlah dan jangan lupa untuk minum obat." Sela dokter menepuk bahu Chanyeol sebelum beranjak pergi untuk memeriksa pasien lain.

Jongin menekan tombol dan begitu pintu lift terbuka Baekhyun mendorong kursi roda yang sedang dikenakan Chanyeol untuk masuk.

"Bagaimana Tao bisa lolos?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Jongin dan Baekhyun yang berada dibelakang kursi roda Chanyeol saling bergantian menatap.

Itu.. itu... Jongin mengerakan bola matanya kekanan dan kiri untuk mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Ada adik tingkat yang aku tabrak, aku tidak kenal siapa gadis itu yang jelas dia sangat cantik dan seksi jadi aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya begitu saja." Bohong Jongin menatap Baekhyun terlihat lega.

Mereka sengaja berbohong kepada Chanyeol karena mereka tidak ingin tiba-tiba Chanyeol langsung menemui Kris dan pastinya Chanyeool tidak mungkin menang melawan Kris dengan satu tangan selain itu cideranya juga bisa bertambah parah bahkan bisa jadi cacat permanen.

"Kau gila ? Lebih mementingkan gadis cantik daripada menangkap Tao." Ketus Chanyeol.

"Kau tau aku tidak..."

Chanyeol langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya sebagai isyarat agar Jongin berhenti berbicara.

Suasana menjadi hening. Baekhyun dan Jongin saling menatap dan kemudian tatapan mereka beralih kepada Chanyeol. Tawa mereka berdua mengema didalam lift.

"Baekhyun."

Tawa Jongin dan Baekhyun mereda.

"Ya?" Jawab Baekhyun.

"Dokter tadi bilang selama dua minggu aku tidak boleh mengerakkan tanganku."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan..." Chanyeol kembali menangkat tangan kanannya memberi isyarat agar Jongin diam.

"Lalu?" Sela Baekhyun.

Suasana menjadi hening kembali.

Baekhyun dan Jongin terdiam mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Park Chanyeol

"Kau harus tinggal di apartemenku." Jawab Chanyeol singkat bersamaan dengan bunyi berdenting dari pintu lift terbuka.

.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK ON**

* * *

.

 _25 hari telah berlalu, tubuh Tao meringuk di sudut kamar, duduk diatas tempat tidur seraya menatap kosong kearah luar jendela kamar apartemennya yang tirainya terbuka. Sore itu langit temaram cahaya orange menyentuh kulitnya namun tidak mampu menutupi bekas air mata di pipinya._

 _25 hari dia mencoba untuk mempertahankan egonya untuk terus melawan rasa bersalahnya kepada Baekhyun dengan mengingat perlakuan buruk Baekhyun kepadanya, namun semakin dia mengingat itu maka semakin merobohkan dinding pertahanannya._

 _Kini wajahnya terlihat sayu, air mata mengalir deras dari sudut kelopak matanya. Rasa sesal itu menyelimuti hatinya, dia menyesal kenapa melakukan tindakan bodoh menjebak Baekhyun, gadis yang selalu mementingkannya dan Baekhyun juga yang membela dirinya mati-matian._

 _Tao mengambil botol obat penenang di atas meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya, dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan seluruh isi botol obat tersebut kemudian menatap nanar butir kapsul berwarna merah yang memenuhi telapak tangannya yang gemetar._

Sebuah ponsel yang nadanya sedikit asing berdering membuat Tao tersentak dan memasukan kembali obat-obat tersebut kedalam tabung plastik kecil. Dengan berat hati ia meraih ponsel Kris yang berada diatas meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya.

"Ponsel lelaki itu tertinggal." Tao membatin.

Tao menatap nama Tn Park pada layar ponsel tersebut.

Saat hendak mengangkatnya karena gadis itu bermaksud memberitahu jika ponsel Kris tertinggal atau mungkin itu Kris yang menelpon namun panggilan tersebut telah berakhir

Setelah panggilan itu terputus Tao hendak menelpon balik.

"Gadis inii." Tao membelalakan mata ketika melihat foto seorang gadis menjadi wallpaper pada layar ponsel Kris.

Tao ingin melihatnya lebih jelas namun ponsel itu terkunci. Tao tersentak kaget tiba-tiba ada yang mengambil ponsel ditangannya dengan kasar.

"Beraninya kau menyentuh ponselku." Ketus Kris.

Tao beranjak dari tempat tidur dan melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Gadis itu seperti tidak asing." Tao memasang ekpresi curiga.

Tao menaikan kepala sedikit kepalanya untuk menatap Kris "Jadi benar selama ini " Tanya Tao dengan nada mengejek.

Tao bukanlah gadis yang dulu terlihat baik dan polo, kini Tao berubah menjadi gadis antagonis yang ambisus untuk mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan termasuk Chanyeol.

Kris tidak memperdulikan Tao dan langsung beranjak meninggalkan gadis itu.

Tao menatap punggung Kris dan tersenyum licik "Pertarungan ini semakin seru, aku yakin Kris adalah lawan yang kuat untuk mereka." Batin Tao.

Kemudian gadis itu mengambil obat penenangnya "Kau membuatku hampir menyesal." Ujar Tao lalu melempar botol obat itu sejauh mungkin dari pandangannya.

.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

.

Bayangan samar-samar dirinya memantul di kaca besar jendela kamarnya. Chanyeol berdiri memandang kota Seoul yang sangat indah. Ia sudah berdiri dua jam lebih di balik jendela kamarnya. Sejak kemarin ia menyadari jika hanya bisa melakukan pekerjaan yang sederhana dengan sebelah tangan termasuk membuat secangkir _cappucino_. Sebenarnya ia bisa memasak ramyeon atau sekedar membuka kaleng sup asal dia sering berlatih namun Chanyeol tidak ingin melakukan semua itu. Chanyeol mendengar suara bel apartemenmnya berbunyi dia tahu siapa yang datang dan lelaki itu sengaja tidak bergerak dari posisinya.

"Chanyeol."Suara lembut gadis itu berada di belakang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pura-pura tidak mendengar gadis itu.

"Chan.."

"Kau bisa pulang." Sela Chanyeol dengan nada datar membuat Baekhyun tersendat.

Baekhyun tahu jika lelaki yang sedang berada didepannya sedang menunjukan suasana hati yang buruk apalagi hari ini dia terlambat dua jam. Baekhyun meletakan tas dan kantong plastik yang didalamnya berisi makanan untuk Chanyeol diatas meja kecil.

"Aku.."

"Kau tidak memperdulikanku." Sela Chanyeol lagi sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Kau pasti sedang berkencan dengan lelaki lain selama aku disini." Lanjut Chanyeol sekilas melirik kebelakang kemudian kembali menatap jendela. Kali ini lelaki itu tidak memandang gedung-gedung yang berjejer tinggi namun bayangan samar-samar gadis dibelakangnya.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata sejenak sekilas terlintas dipikirannya ingin mematahkan tangan lelaki yang kekanak-kanakan itu. Namun ia harus bisa mengendalikan diri. Tarik napas... Keluarkan... Tenangkan diri.

"Kalau begitu aku akan meminta gadis lain untuk mengurusiku." Chanyeol kembali mengumpat.

Baekhyun langsung membuka mata dan menatap punggung Chanyeol.

"Aku pulang." Ketus Baekhyun tanpa nada tulus dalam suaranya.

Baekhyun mengambil tasnya lalu berbalik arah. Chanyeol menyadari pergerakan gadis itu secepat kilat ia menoleh kebelakang.

"Kau meninggalkanku?" Ceplos lelaki berlesung pipi itu.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkah dan menoleh berjalan mendekati kekasihnya sambil tersenyum kemudian memeluk erat lelaki yang ia rindukan.

Chanyeol membalas pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ujar Chanyeol kemudian mencium puncak kepala gadis itu dengan penuh sayang.

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun sedang membersihkan rumah yang terlihat sederhana berbanding terbalik dengan rumah Luhan. "Kau betah tinggal disini?" Tanya Sehun sembari mengelap guci antik peninggalan orangtuanya.

Luhan menoleh kearah sebelum kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya mengelap meja ruang duduk. Luhan tersenyum "Aku betah." Ujar Luhan penuh semangat membuat Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pulang daripada nanti Kris mengobrak-abrik isi rumah ini." Canda Sehun membuat senyum Luhan mengkerut. Belum Luhan menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Mereka sontak menoleh kearah pintu, Luhan menatap Sehun kemudian gadis itu berjalan ke pintu.

Seorang lelaki berwajah manis mengenakan kaos coklat ditengahnya bergambar boneka beruang kecil sedang membawa beberapa paperbag.

"Sudah seminggu kau mampu bertahan disini, kau ternyata sudah dewasa." Ujar Jongin sedikit tidak percaya dengan ucapannya.

Luhan melirik paperbag yang dibawa Jongin "Oppa, didalam sana ada krim wajah yang aku titip kepadamu keamrin, kau lihat ini ." Bisik Luhan sambil menunjukan keningnya yang dihinggapi jerawat kecil kemerahan.

Jongin mengangkat bahu dan mengelengkan kepalanya. Luhan mendengus kesal.

"Masuklah, jongin." Suara Sehun terdengar dibelakang.

Luhan memberi jalan kepada Jongin untuk masuk.

AKHH! Luhan meringgis kesakitan ketika tangan Jongin tiba-tiba menekan jerawatnya.

Jongin menyodorkan paperbag berisi makanan kepada Sehun "Aku lapar." Ujar Jongin.

Luhan mendengus lagi melihat tingkah laku Jongin yang dinilainya kurangajar terhadap Sehun.

"Bagaimana rasanya tinggal disini?" Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya diatas sofa.

"Kau tidak membawa krim untuk wajahku." Ketus Luhan menghiraukan pertanyaan Jongin.

Jongin menatap Luhan dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya "Kau tidur dengan Sehun?"

Luhan mengerjap "Tid.. Tidakk.." Luhan terlihat gugup

Jongin menghela napas berat "Dasar pembohong!"

Jongin kembali menyandarkan kepala pada sandaran sofa "Aku memberikan krim wajahmu dengan teman kencanku." Jujur Jongin membuat Luhan berdecak pinggang.

"Brengsek!" Ujar Luhan pelan.

"Apa? Apa ?" Jongin memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan meminta Luhan untuk mengulangi perkataan namun Luhan hanya membalas dengan tatapan tajam.

Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Luhan yang seperti anak kecil.

"Aku akan membelikanmu banyak krim setelah ini." Ucap lelaki itu untuk meredakan amarah Luhan.

"Janji?" Senyum gadis itu terbit.

"Janji!" Yakin Jongin.

Mendengar bunyi samar piring – piring yang berdenting dari dapur membuat Jongin sedikit memajukan tubuhnya kearah Luhan untuk mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

Jongin kemudian menceritakan seluruh yang terjadi antara dirinya, Chanyeol, Tao dan Kris.

.

.

Chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya lalu berjalan ke dapur, dan memandang berkeliling. Baekhyun lupa menyiapkan makan malam untuknya. Chanyeol memandang tangan kirinya yang masih dikelilingi perban. Sebenarnya Chanyeol bisa memakan buah yang berada didalam kulkas namun Baekhyun sudah beberapa hari ini memanjakannya. Chanyeol uring-uringan lalu tertegun ketika sekelebat ide muncul dalam otaknya.

Chanyeol kembali kekamar dan mengambil ponselnya.

Karena takut Baekhyun sedang tidur lelaki itu memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan.

 ** _Kau kesini bisa ?_**

Beberapa menit berlalu namun tidak ada balasan dari Baekhyun. Lelaki itu sudah tidak sabar menunggu rasanya ia ingin segera menelpon ponsel lelaki itu berbunyi dan cepat-cepat Chanyeol membuka pesan tersebut.

 ** _Kenapa ?_**

Singkat. Chanyeol kesal dan mengetik.

 ** _Kau rasanya mau mati karena kelaparan_**.

Dua menit kemudian ponsel Chanyeol berdering

 ** _Maaf, aku lupa. Bagaimana jika aku menghubungi Jongin?_**

Chanyeol berdesis

 ** _Jongin sedang kencan dengan pramugari_**

Tidak ada balasan kemudian Chanyeol mengetik lagi.

 ** _Kau_**

Namun ponselnya bergetar

 ** _Aku segera kesana_**

Chanyeol bersorak senang ketika membaca balasan dari Baekhyun. Rencananya berhasil. Padahal Chanyeol tidak tahu Jongin dimana.

.

* * *

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

.

Baekhyun mendesah. Ini benarr..benar.. Apakah lelaki itu masih terus berusaha untuk membuatnya menginap.

Ponselnya bergetar kembali dan Baekhyun membaca pesan masuk.

 ** _Awas Jika kau telat aku akan menciummu_**

Gadis itu mengigit bibir dengan kesal kemudian melempar ponsel itu kesamping tanpa membalas pesan dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun duduk di samping tempat tidur dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

.

Setelah pintu lift terbuka Baekhyun melangkah menuju keluar lift. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Chanyeol berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya.

"Aku kira kau tidak datang." Tatapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun resah.

Belum sempat menjawab ucapan Chanyeol

"Masuklah." Sela Chanyeol lalu berbalik dan Baekhyun mengekoti Chanyeol masuk kedalam apartemen.

Baekhyun merasa bersalah karena lupa menyiapkan makan malam untuk Chanyeol. Gadis itu meletakan tasnya pada sandaran kursi ruang makan.

"Kau belum makan apapun?" Tanya sambil melepas jaket

"Karena tidak ada yang bisa aku makan."Jawab Chanyeol dingin.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan satu tangan ini."

Baekhyun menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin meminta maaf tetapi jawaban Chanyeol entah kenapa membuatnya sedikit kesal.

"Kau mau makan apa ?" Tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Baekhyun berjalan kedapur dan Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi sembari membuka kulkas.

"Terserah."

Baekhyun menelan ludah "Baiklah."

Gadis itu mengeluarkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat sup iga dan Chanyeol bersandar dilemari dapur mengamati Baekhyun membuat gadis itu sedikit kurang nyaman.

Baekhyun membawa panci berisi air tiba-tiba Chanyeol menghampiri dan memeluknya dari belakang. Saking terkejutnya panci itu hampir terlepas dari pegangannya.

"Satu menit.. eh duaa.. lima menit saja." Ujar Chanyeol membuat baekhyun mematung.

Jantung Baekhyun melonjak dan berdebar dengan cepat.

.

.

"Apa yang kau cari?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari meletakan dua mangkok sup diatas meja makan setelah itu ia melepas celemeknya.

"Aku ingin makan Ramyeon." Sahut Chanyeol menjulurkan sebungkus ramyeon kepada Baekhyun.

Baekyun lagi – lagi menghela napas dan mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada sebuah mangkuk berwarna putih berisi ramyeon diatas meja.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut karena tidak menyadari jika Baekhyun sudah membuatkan ramyeon sebelum dia minta.

lelaki itu bergegas duduk disamping Baekhyun menyantap ramyeonnya dengan cepat.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun berdering. Chanyeol hendak meraihnya namun Baekhyun lebih cepat meraih ponselnya. gadis itu menatap layar ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan dari Jongin.

"Ya, Jongin?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya. Ternyata Jongin gumannya.

"Benar. Aku di apartemen Chanyeol." Baekhyun melirik sekilas kearah Chanyeol.

"Rasanya aku ingin menelpon Tn. Shin untuk membawanya pulang kerumah. Dia tidak dapat melakukan segala sesuatu sendiri. Dia sangat kekanak-kanakan." Kata Baekhyun lagi di telepon.

Chanyeol melotot kearah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Oke tunggu sebentarnya oh iya kau benar, sebaiknya aku menelpon Tn. Shin saja." Lanjut Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung menarik dan menyembunyikan ponsel itu di punggungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan." Baekhyun berusaha meraih ponselnya.

Chanyeol langsung melempar ponsel Baekhyun dan menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ujar Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun hangat.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun, gadis itu perlahan memejamkan matanya dan merasakan napas Chanyeol semakin dekat menyapu wajahnya.

Napas itu semakin dekat dan...

"Aku datang." Sapa Jongin riang membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kelagapan.

"Opss.. maaf." Ujar Jongin enteng.

Baekhyun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak dilantai.

Chanyeol memicingkan mata kearah Jongin dari pergerakan bibir lelaki itu Jongin tahu jika sahabatnya sedang mengumpatnya. Brengsek!. Jongin pura – pura tidak bersalah dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah membaik." Jongin sengaja menepuk bahu kiri Chanyeol dengan keras sebagai balasan umpatan Chanyeol barusan kepadanya.

AKHH! lelaki itu meringgis kesakitan

Jongin kemudian mengambil alih tempat yang diduduki Baekhyun dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tidak menciumku." Jongin mengedipkan mata kanannya dan Chanyeol langsung memalingkan wajah.

"Baekhyun." Panggil Jongin.

"Ya." Sahut Baekhyun sembari memeriksa ponselnya.

"Malam ini aku akan menginap disini dan besok aku tidak sekolah jadi kau tidak perlu mengasuh bayi raksasa ini." Ujar Jongin penuh semangat.

"Kau memang terbaik." Puji Baekhyun mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Jongin.

Membuat Chanyeol menatap tajam Jongin yang sedang tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Aku sahabat yang baik kan?" jongin mengucapkan itu dengan percaya diri.

Membuat Chanyeol memasang ekspresi jijik kearah Jongin lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Jongin dan Baekhyun saling menatap kemudian tawa mereka meledak.

.

* * *

 **PLEASE GIVE YOUR REVIEW**

* * *

.

Baekhyun membuka pintu lokernya. gadis itu tersenyum meskipun sudah satu minggu dia tidak menemukan coklat dalam lokernya.

Ia mengeluarkan tasnya lalu duduk di bangku panjang yang berada disamping loker paling ujung dan kemudian menarik napas panjang.

Entah kenapa suasana disekolah sangat berbeda tanpa Chanyeol. Entah kenapa dia selalu merindukan lelaki itu!.

Baekhyun mengambil sebuah buku kecil didalam tasnya.

"Baekhyun." Baekhyun mengenali suara yang menyapanya membuat dia sedikit kaget. Buku itu terjatuh kelantai sebelum Baekhyun mengambilnya, lelaki itu menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil buku Baekhyun.

"Kris" Baekhyun menoleh dan tersendak kaget.

Kris membuka pintu lokernya yang berada disebelah tempat Baekhyun duduk.

"Kau menginap di apartemen Chanyeol?" Tanya Kris tanpa menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pura-pura tidak mendengar apa Kris tanyakan. Ia menutup tasnya beranjak dari tempat duduk.

"Baekhyun?" Panggil Kris menoleh kepada Baekhyun yang sedang mengantungkan tasnya kebagian belakang pintu loker.

Namun Baekhyun masih mengabaikannya.

BRAK! Kris menghempaskan pintu lokernya dengan kasar. Baekhyun tersendak kaget untunglah saat itu tidak ada siswa yang berlalu lalang.

"Kau harus menjauhi Chanyeol karena jika Tn. Park mengetahui hal ini maka kau dan adikmu akan menderita."

Ancam Kris lalu beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Dimana Tao?"

Kris menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau membenci Chanyeol?"

Kris berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau menyukaiku?" Baekhyun menatap tajam Kris seraya mengacukan kertas kecil berwarna putih.

Kris mempersempit jaraknya dengan Baekhyun, lelaki itu mengambil kertas kecil dari tangan Baekhyun.

Ditatapnya tulisan itu dan Kris menyadari jika itu adalah tulisan Tao.

Kris tertawa sembari merobek kertas kecil tersebut lalu melemparnya tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Kau percaya? Aku tidak mungkin menyukai gadis sepertimu. Kau bukan tipeku!" Ketus Kris.

"Percaya atau tidak itu tidak penting, yang penting adalah aku menyukai Chanyeol." Jawab Baekhyun tersenyum lalu berbalik arah.

Rahang Kris mengatup dan emosinya mulai memuncak dengan kasar dia menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mendorong tubuh gadis itu kearah loker.

Mengunci pergerakan gadis itu. Lelaki beralis tebal itu mengangkup kuat pipi Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan." Erang Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Kris.

Namun lelaki itu malah mencium bibir gadis itu. Baekhyun mendorong Kris, gadis itu menangis ketakutan.

Baekhyun hendak menampar Kris namun tangannya ditangkap oleh Kris. Kris kembali mendorongnya dan ingin mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

Gadis itu semakin memberontak hingga terduduk.

"Hentikan!" Baekhyun menangis. Gadis itu benar – benar ketakutan tubuhnya gemetar.

Kris terdiam dan berjongkok menarik kerah Baekhyun untuk membuat Baekhyun menatapnya namun justru gadis itu enggan menatapnya.

"Kau selalu mencampakanku." Gertak Kris, mata lelaki itu memerah. Lelaki itu berdiri dan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK ON**

* * *

.

Seorang gadis mengenakan jaket tebal berwarna hitam bernapas lega setelah menutup pintu taksinya.

Gadis itu menatap gedung sekolah yang telah satu bulan ditinggalnya.

"Aku merindukan sekolah ini." Desahnya lalu gadis itu sekilas melirik kertas kecil yang dia keluarkan dari saku jaketnya. Gadis itu tersenyum licik.

Dilihatnya sekali lagi gedung sekolah yang terlihat sepi. Wajar sepi karena tidak mungkin ada siswa yang datang sepagi ini.

Setelah memastikan kondisi aman Tao mengenakan topeng yang dia sisipkan dibalik jaket tebalnya itu dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan ketempat rahasia yang bisa membuatnya masuk sekolah tanpa perlu melalui gerbang.

Sekali lagi gadis itu menghela napas lega ketika sampai didepan loker Baekhyun. Dikeluarkannya kunci duplikat loker Baekhyun dari saku jaketnya. Sebelum dia membuka loker berwarna biru muda itu, dia melirik kanan dan kiri ternyata kondisi masih aman.

"To : Baekhyun

Kau tau rahasia besar, Kris menyukaimu."

Gadis bermata sipit itu kembali tersenyum ketika membaca catatan yang telah dia buat.

.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

 **.**

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AKHIRNYA OKTA KEMBALI, SUDAH LAMA TIDAK MENYAPA KALIAN.. HIHIHI**

 **TEMAN-TEMAN, TERIMA KASIH UNTUK DOA DAN SUPPORT YA..**

 **.**

xiuminnie14 : amiiinn. fighting kak.. cuma bisa bantu doa dari sini..  
ditunggu kelanjutan ceritanyaaa

: Seru bgt ffnya G sabar nunggu lanjutnya.

kimmieuncho : Ok semoga lancar, di tnggu lnjutn ff nya

dst..

\- **Terima kasih yaa.. tambah semangat Okta karena adanya kalian semua hihihi** **narsihamdan :**  
Ciyeh yg udah baikan, d.o astaga, udah hun jadian , ibu cy di penjara, apa dia ngebunuh ibu kris, dan cy engga tau, itu tao mau buduh dirikah ckck

\- **Pantengi terusnya BIM ini, nanti akan ada ledakan disetiap capt *apasihOkta** **BeeJae :**  
semangaaat say. semoga sukses acaranya. salam buat para exol palembang yaa.

\- Salam balik dari exol palembang untukmu jugaa :*

BaekHill :

Semangat kak.. Duh jadi pengen k palembang biar bisa kumpul2 bareng sesama EXO-L..  
D tasik mh gk ada yg kayak gini..

\- Seingetku Tasik ada kok, oh iya kita ( exolpalembang) sering ngadain project bersama 21 Kota seIndonesia hihihi siapa tau ada kotamu..

 **park yeolna :  
**

siapa sih yang bakal meninggal thor?tao ya?

\- Tao jangan kita buat meninggal dulu karena masih banyak urusannya didunia Chanbaek wkwkwkw

.

.

 **Terima Kasih guys udah menunggu diriku untuk update lagi hihihihi**


End file.
